The Damned Uchiha: The Jounin Killer
by NZaren
Summary: The world that Naruto and the Golden Generation saved has fallen into abyss. Who will save them? Their grandchildren of course; The Damned Generation.
1. Chapter 1

Peace is a lie. 10 years after the Shinobi World War concluded, another began. A war that wiped out everything that Uzumaki Naruto and the Golden Generation fought and sacrificed for. Corruption spread through the political ranks. Crime and murder filled the streets of Konoha. The treaties between the five great nations crumbled. The short period of peace was like breath on a mirror.

Peace is a lie.

Chapter 1: Reasons

**RIIIIIIIIING**

_Ugh_

Wiping his sleepy eyes, Sazuto death glared at his alarm clock. The temptation to throw his pillow at the still ringing timepiece was high, but he couldn't. Not when he could accidently miss and hit either of picture frames surrounding it. No, those frames contained the photographs of those he held most dear to him.

The first held a photo of his family. _The Pride of Konoha. _The second was of him and his best friend Arisa. He smiled at the thought of her. Her dark blue hair cut in a short, leveled hime-cut style above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. The irises in her eyes were enlarged and featureless, with no visible pupils. Her soft creamy skin. Many did not find her pretty, but Sazuto knew they were all wrong. For a while now he knew what he felt for her was more than friendship. Much more than that. But he couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings to her. Not without the risk of losing what he had now.

"Sazuto wake up! Breakfast is ready!" A fierce feminine voice came from the kitchen downstairs.

_Mendokusai_(1)

Experience has taught him not to take his time or he will face the wraith of Mrs. Uchiha Shizukesa. Getting up, he gave the alarm clock a good whack on its head to shut it up and proceeded to the kitchen. Groggily taking his seat, he realized that his father and brother were both having a light conversation. Accepting the bowl of rice his mother offered, he gave a lazy "Itadakimasu(2)" and began wolfing down his breakfast.

Ten minutes later…

Shinichi eyed his younger brother, who was greedily stuffing his face. "Sazu, aren't your academy exam results going to be released today?"

"Oh really? I didn't know," Kobeushi paused his reading. "You better be the top student and not Boruto's brat ya hear me? As a member of Konoha's most powerful clan I do not expect anything less. That bastard won't stop yapping bout how he's a better father if you did."

_He is a better father than you_

"I know you've done your best Sazu. If you get the top placing, I'll teach you a new jutsu" Shinichi grinned.

"And I'll cook for you your favorite black pepper steak!" Shizukesa added.

"Really? Yeah! Now I'm all fired up!" Sazuto stood up with flames in his eyes and ran straight to take a shower.

"The two of you shouldn't encourage him with such petty rewards. If the boy wants power, he'll find it himself. Otherwise he'll just be the worthless son I've always known him to be," Kobeushi returned to his newspaper article.

Shinichi said nothing and returned to his meal while Shizukesa glared at her husband.

Unbeknownst to them, Sazuto had heard what his father said. His red Sharingan burning in his eyes. His teeth gritting and his fists clenching.

_Worthless? So what if I am not a pure blood Uchiha like my brother? Just because my mother, unlike your first wife and Shin-nii's mother, is a Nara doesn't make me any less of your son. It doesn't me make me worthless. My name is Uchiha Sazuto, grandson of the famed Uchiha Sasuke. When I become the Hokage, the first ever Uchiha Hokage, I'll show you who is worthless._

XXX

_Byakugan!_

The veins near Takeshi's temple bulged, his pupils becoming more distinct. He had activated his dojutsu(3) in order to find his favorite cousin Arisa.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind him.

"AHHHHHHH father you scared me!" Takeshi turned to face the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Boruto.

"How could I scare you? Isn't your Byakugan activated?" Boruto questioned his heir.

"Yeah well…"

"Yeah well if you're looking for Arisa then you're out of luck. She left early for the academy, it's her turn for the weekly classroom cleanup," Boruto explained, making his way to the dining hall.

"What? Father you let her go to the academy alone?" Takeshi inquired, a little too loudly, causing the older Hyuuga to stop and turn back.

"Don't be an idiot Takeshi. As always, Sazuto-kun walked her to the academy. Those two really are inseparable. Come son let's have breakfast!"

15 minutes later…

The two ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. From afar, it looked like Boruto was having breakfast with a smaller Boruto. Takeshi did inherit most of his father's looks, such as the golden mess of hair. The most prominent difference between the two were that Takeshi's eyes were similar to Arisa's while Boruto's were relatively normal with a deep blue color.

"Gochisousama deshita(4)!"

"You don't have to yell Takeshi. The servants aren't deaf," Hyuuga Boruto chided his eldest son.

_Servants? How can you call them servants! They're your people for god's sakes!_

"Hehe my bad," Takeshi rubbed the back of his golden locks while flashing a toothy grin.

A servant arrived to clear his plates. It's not that he was lazy. It was custom.

The main house was treated with the upmost respect and service from the rest of the branch house. The branch house members are branded with a seal on their foreheads that resembles a manji. Its purpose was to seal the Byakugans of fallen Hyuugas to preserve its secrets and power. When a branch house Hyuuga dies, the seal disappears, sealing away the Byakugan with it. Its secondary purpose is to control the branch house members, since it can be activated at will by a main house member with hand seal only known by them to destroy the wearer's brain cells.

That seal was abolished when Uzumaki Naruto rose to power and, along with his wife Hyuuga Hinata, altered the Hyuuga ways. That however was altered back after The Revolution. Takeshi too was never a fan of the idea of a separated Hyuuga clan. To him, all Hyuugas are equal and should be treated equally. But there was nothing he could do now. Not until he took the title of "Clan Head" from his father.

"Heard you're getting your academy exam results today. I do hope you beat Kobeushi's kid. That man does not know how to raise his sons right," Boruto questioned, setting his chopsticks and empty bowl onto the table.

"What do you mean? Isn't Uchiha Shinichi an ANBU captain even though he's barely 14? That is no simple feat. I don't think he could've done it without the tutelage and guidance of his father, one of the strongest shinobi in our village, father," Takeshi had heard stories of his classmate Sazuto's older brother from his seniors. Many young aspiring academy students looked up to Shinichi as an idol.

"Kobeushi may be an exemplary teacher but in no way is he a good father, at least not to Sazuto. I've tried multiple times to make him see the error of his ways but that man is as stubborn as boulder. He won't take advices from anyone, not even his best friend," Boruto's rubbed his temple, worried for Sazuto.

Takeshi could only nod at his father's explanation.

"You better start getting ready young man you won't want to late for your last day at the academy," Boruto eyed Takeshi before picking up the Daily Shinobi to catch up on the latest news.

Takeshi nodded and hurried away. Deep down, he couldn't wait to see his results knowing that he had tried his absolute best. He had always wanted the coveted title of being the top student of his batch.

_Top student. One step closer to being the hokage. My name is Hyuuga Takeshi, grandson of 7__th__ Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. And when I become, I'll change Hyuuga forever. _

XX

Senju Ren was enjoying the morning walk to the academy. Her final walk to the academy. Alongside her were her twin sister Chiaki and her cousin Kanzaki. She couldn't help but hum a soft tune to herself as she walked past the falling leaves of autumn.

"You seem awfully cheerful today. Didn't think you'd be happy, knowing that it's the last day at the academy and you might be separated from Sazuto after this. Don't tell me you're gonna confess your feelings to him, Sis," The voice brought Ren out of her thoughts and she stopped humming.

Ren couldn't help but blush at her sister's words. She turned to see Chiaki smirking while Kanzaki was suppressing a giggle. It's true that she has had a crush on Uchiha Sazuto since the first day of the academy years ago. Who wouldn't? His chin length hair, spiky in the back with his bangs hanging on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. His onyx eyes that seem to pierce your soul when you make eye contact with them.

"Well then aren't you worried you won't see Aizen anymore?" Ren quizzed back, grinning.

"Touché," Chiaki replied with a shrug.

The Senju clan, once a strong proud clan of Konoha, now consists of three 10 year olds who are about to graduate from the shinobi academy. War definitely took a toll on their clan. All they had left with was each other. Even if they were to be separated upon graduation, the bond they share would never break.

Kanzaki never fails to protect the twins that he considers his sisters. Many boys have tried to catch the attention of the twins. They can't be blamed however; the twins are a sight to behold. Light creamy skin. Shoulder-length straight caramel hair that matched their eyes. The only way to tell the difference between the two is Ren usually kept her hair in a high ponytail while Chiaki had hers in two loose ponytails.

Kanzaki wasn't too bad looking himself. Sporting similar shoulder-length straight as his cousins, his was kept in a bowl-cut, hanging around his face. Not the best looking, but cute nonetheless.

They continued their trek to the academy, with Chiaki and Ren continuously teasing each other's crushes.

_I will not anything happen to Chiaki or Kanzaki. I don't know how I'd continue if I lost either of them. I need to protect them. My name is Senju Ren, and I will be the hokage to protect my loved ones. _

XX

Hyuuga Arisa picked up a broom and dustpan from the corner, having just fineshed wiping the chalkboard clean. "Sazuto-kun I know you've done great. I just wonder whom you'll be posted to. Going out on missions is dangerous and if your sensei isn't strong enough to protect you then-"

"Then I'll protect my sensei Arisa. Haha you don't have to worry about me. No way am I going to die before I become the Hokage!" Sazuto interjected proudly, raising a fist to emphasize his point. He watched Arisa sweep the floor of her classroom while sitting atop a desk. He had offered his help but Arisa was adamant that she do it herself as it was her duty. Sazuto wanted to be the first to see his results but when they arrived the teachers were still setting up the scoreboard.

Sazuto eyed the floor, worried for the answer of his next question. "Will you miss me?"

Arisa stopped sweeping and turned to face Sazuto, a troubled look on his face. She stood infront of him, her face inches away from his. "Are you kidding? You're my best friend. Ever since I enrolled in the academy you've been guiding me. Walking me to and fro. You've always brought me along when you trained alone or with Shinichi-san. While others called me a failure because I haven't awakened my byakugan, you gave me hope. So yes Sazuto-kun, I'll miss you. I'll miss you so much. I just hope you won't forget about-"

Sazuto cut her off with a crushing hug. Arisa dropped her broom in surprise. "You're an idiot, just like your cousin. I'll try my best to find the time between missions to meet you. To train with you. To spend time with you. I'll never forget about you."

_I love you_

They stayed that way for a few moments, till they heard a cough from behind them.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice came up from the front of the class.

The two best friends immediately lept away from each other. Embarrassed, they kept their eyes on the ground.

"Aren't you early, sensei?" Arisa asked, picking up her broom.

"No I'm not Arisa. Class starts in 5 minutes. Sorry for interrupting your little thing. Uchiha-san I know you and Arisa are close friends but please refrain from such acts in my classroom. Especially to a sweet innocent girl like Arisa" the sensei teased

Arisa couldn't stop the blush from covering her face while Sazuto let out a guilty chuckle. They didn't realize how long they were embracing each other till her sensei arrived.

"The scoreboard has been set up. I suggest you get going Uchiha-san. Arisa still has some cleaning up to do," The sensei took his seat and began preparing for the day's lessons.

Sazuto's eyes shot up and he took off, giving the sensei a short thank you and bidding Arisa a brief farewell.

XX

Students shuffled into the school gates. In the middle of the yard was a giant board. A board that held the scores of the graduating batch. Sazuto pushed through the crowd to get a glimpse of the top of the board, knowing that the results were arranged according to scores, with the highest at the top.

"Guess you aren't the best eh, teme(5)" Takeshi went up to Sazuto's side, smirking proudly.

"Neither are you usuratonkachi(6)" Sazuto turned to face the blond, returning the smirk.

"WHAT?" Takeshi stared back at the board, not believing the Uchiha.

"Aizen is at the top," Sazuto pointed towards the top of the list.

"Sazuto, Takeshi, you're both idiots. We're all at the top. The both of you, Aizen, Ren, Kanzaki and I have perfect scores. The reason why Aizen is at the top is that alphabetically Hatake comes before Hyuuga, Sarutobi and Uchiha. Idiots." Eria explained, coming up behind the two.

The boys turned to see a smiling Eria. Sarutobi Eria. Her long shaggy black hair and piercing red eyes have caught the attention of every male in their year, even Sazuto himself, which is a hard feat to accomplish. Not only blessed with looks, Eria is also blessed with intellect, thus her flawless results. Her rivalry with Ren is no secret.

"**Students kindly proceed to the main hall after you've seen your results. The hitai-ate graduation ceremony will begin shortly " **was announced on PA system.

A hitai-ate. A forehead protector. A headband that is worn by shinobi, composed of a metal plate engraved with the symbol of the ninja's Hidden Village. Upon receiving his, Sazuto secured it around his forehead. It made him proud. The students were then ushered to their respective classes for the last time.

XX

Taking their regular seats, Takeshi softly kicked the chair in front of him to catch Sazuto's attention. "Hey Teme do you think we'll be in the same team after this?"

Sazuto sighed. He hated having to repeat himself. "Don't you know how this works, Usuratonkachi? I told you this last week. We'll be split into teams of 3 and we'll be assigned to a Jounin to oversee our trainings and missions. The manner of which the teams are decided are according to our scores. To evenly distribute the new Genins both of us won't be on the same team as both of us have perfect scores. It wouldn't be balanced. Pay attention next time Usuratonkachi."

Takeshi nodded shyly and leaned his back on the seat.

_I wish I could be on the same team as Sazuto or any of the top 6. Being in strong team means I can go on harder missions and I'll progress faster._

The door to the classroom opened and in came Omaeda-sensei.

"Alright runts! I have your team listing and I'm only going to go through it once so pay attention! That means you Takeshi!" The Hyuuga let out an audible groan.

(1) troublesome

(2) I humbly receive

(3) Eye jutsu / Eye technique

(4) Thanks for the meal!

(5) Bastard

(6) lit. Thin Hammer = Idiot / Useless


	2. Chapter 2

The Hokages are the leaders of Konoha. They are generally regarded as the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position. Those who inherit the title carry it for life, with names forever etched in history.

Jounins, or Elite Shinobi, are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced Jounin may even be sent on S-rank missions. Jounins are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, proficient genjutsu, and decent taijutsu skills. When a shinobi becomes a Jounin, they may be assigned to a three-man Genin team to supervise. To become a Jounin, a Chuunin has to either pass the Jounin exams or be recommended for the promotion by his peers, which then has to be approved by the Hokage.

Chuunin, or Middle Shinobi, are shinobis who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chuunins have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Some move on to function as Academy teachers while others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chuunins are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. To become a Chuunin, a Genin participates in a large examination, known as the "Chuunin Exams". Chuunin typically wear an identifying flak jacket.

Genin, or Low Shinobi, are the lowest level of shinobi and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility risk to the shinobi involved. Genins are put in four-man cells or squad, consisting of three Genin and a Jounin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience shinobi life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi.

Chapter 2: More Reasons

"Don't tell me you're gonna confess your feelings to him, Sis."

_Why? What the hell does she see in that jerk? Why does she have a crush on Uchiha Sazuto? He's an Uchiha for crying out loud! Look at their history; Madara, Izuna, Itachi, Sasuke. All of them evil! _

Kanzaki fake smiled as he watched Ren blush while being teased by Chiaki. It didn't make any sense to him. Deep down he felt jealous of Sazuto. He had a family. Every one of their juniors idolized him, they wanted to be him. Even his cousin had a crush on him.

It wasn't fair.

Kanzaki was a social outcast. The only friends he had were his cousins. Everyone else saw him as a cocky prick that thinks he's the best. That wasn't true. Kanzaki was socially awkward. He neither knew how to start a conversation with strangers nor give a reply without sounding rude. Deep down he was a caring individual, evident by his dedication to his cousins' protection. The lack of friends helped Kanzaki increase his intellect as he dove into books to fill the void.

Furthermore his parents, his aunt and uncle (Ren and Chiaki's parents) had sacrificed their lives in the war years before while Sazuto's father was celebrated as a war hero. He had heard from a veteran that it was due to Uchiha Kobeushi's incompetence and arrogance that led to the deaths of his parents. This fueled Kanzaki to hate Sazuto, to despise Sazuto.

As they approached the academy a crowd had already formed in front of the scoreboard. Frustration grew in Kanzaki and he roughly shoved anyone blocking his view of the board, while creating a path for his cousins.

_Top with Sazuto eh? Damn it._

_I am the descendant of the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ Hokages Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama. When I claim the title of the Hokage, I will eradicate the Uchiha from the face of the Earth! I will erase every known record of Uchihas! The only name that history will remember is Senju. Senju Kanzaki. _

_XX _

"Guess you aren't the best eh, teme," Takeshi went up to Sazuto's side, smirking proudly.

"Neither are you usuratonkachi," Sazuto turned to face the blond, returning the smirk.

_Idiots. You're both at the top. I'm not surprised, you both copied from me in the written exams._

**Flashback**

"Begin writing!"

The invigilator scanned the students as they read through the questions. It was evident some of them were ill prepared. Those who were prepared had already begun writing down answers. Aizen however looked like he was about to fall asleep. The invigilator chucked a piece of chalk at Aizen's head; effectively waking him up and he too began answering the questions. Taking one last look, he sat at his desk and began to read the Daily Shinobi.

Eria scoffed as she breezed through the questions. Born a true genius, none of them even troubled her. Konoha's History? Piece of cake. Battle tactics and strategies? Memorized every one of them. Jutsus and Chakra control? Perfected both. That was until she came to the final page of questions.

**96. A clerk at a butcher shop stands 178 cm tall and wears size 13 sandals. What does he weigh?**

_How the hell should I know? What kind of question is that? This doesn't make any sense._

She stared at it bewilderedly.

_Think Eria think! Wait a minute, it's a riddle! The answer is "Meat"! A clerk at a butcher shop weighs meat! Thank you brain!_

**97. A farmer has five haystacks in one field and four haystacks in another. How many haystacks would be have if he combined them all in one field? **

_Nine? Hang on, it's another riddle. If a farmer combines all the haystacks he has he'll have one large stack! The answer is "One"!_

**98. A blind man is stranded on an island. In his pocket are 4 mixed identical pills; 2 red and 2 white. He needs to take 1 of each color in order to survive, no matter the order, but if he takes 2 of the same color he dies. How does he do that?**

_Damn! It's a tough one! _

Eria began drawing on a black page to visualize the scenario, a bespectacled man on an island and 4 pills. With the aid of the illustration, the answer soon came to her.

_He bites off half of each pill! Therefore he'll definitely eat one on each color! Bring on the next one!_

**99. The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know. What is it?**

_What could you invent and not want? Definitely something bad. What can you buy that's not needed? Something that's not for you. What do you need but not know it? Something that you need someone else will get for you, when you can get it yourself even when you need it. Putting all these together, the answer is casket! The inventor doesn't want it, the man who bought it didn't buy it for himself, and the corpse doesn't know he needs it! A casket!_

Eria smirked victoriously, happy with her small win. Smirking, till she read the final question of the examination.

**100. When I am visible to you, you cannot see me, but when I am invisible to you, you long to see me. I am plenty with someone patient, but all the more scarce with a hasty one. I am greater than all, but still in control of those who value my existence. Who am I?**

_This, this is deep. Cannot be seen when visible? Long to be seen when invisible? Greater than all? What does a patient man have in abundance that a hasty one have scarcely? _

Eria thought long and hard for the answer. Worried at the time left, she looked at the clock. 10 minutes to 4. Not much time left.

_Time! The answer is time!_

She wrote her final answer a little too eagerly. That's when she realized the 2 pairs of eyes that have been on her since the start of the exam. Not just any normal pairs of eyes; Sharingans and Byakugans. She turned her head and smirked when caught Sazuto looking straight at her.

_Thought so._

Sazuto and Takeshi were both copying her answers using their dojutsus. Sazuto's Sharingan copied her arm movements, which allowed Sazuto to write down the correct answers simultaneously as Eria wrote hers. Takeshi simply used his X-ray vision to see the surface of her script.

Eria didn't blame them though. Those riddles had caught her off guard. She knew that both of the cheaters wanted very much to be the top student. And she believed that it's only cheating if you get caught. Besides, Sazuto and Takeshi did give her tips during the previous shuriken and ninjutsu exams. It's only fair she repaid them. Smirking, she rose from her seat and submitted her completed exam.

**Flashback end**

"WHAT?" Takeshi stared back at the board, not believing the Uchiha.

"Aizen is at the top," Sazuto pointed towards the top of the list.

"Sazuto, Takeshi, you're both idiots. We're all at the top. The both of you, Aizen, Kanzaki Ren and I have perfect scores. The reason why Aizen is at the top is that alphabetically Hatake comes before Hyuuga, Sarutobi and Uchiha. Idiots," Eria explained, coming up behind the two.

_My name is Sarutobi Eria, great granddaughter of the 3__rd__ Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and niece of the 8__th__ Hokage Sarutobi Konohamaru. I believe in the philosophy of "You Reap What You Sow" and by that mentality the only person who deserves the title of Hokage is I. That is why I will be the next Hokage. _

_XX_

"Alright runts! I have your team listing and I'm only going to go through it once so pay attention! That means you Takeshi!"

Takeshi let out an audible groan while Sazuto simply chuckled.

_Hmm I wonder who'll be in my team. More importantly, who will be my sensei?_

Aizen was deep in thought while Omaeda-sensei read out the team groupings. He didn't care what anybody else got. He'll only listen when his name is called out. Aizen is your typical "I-don't-give-a-damn" kid. He wore similar outfits everyday and didn't bother remembering the names and faces of those who weren't strong. A cloth mask covered the lower half of his face, hiding his nose, mouth and ears. They only features present were his dark teal eyes, though they look bored and lazy most of the time. He had spiky silver hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"Team 8! Hatake Aizen," Omaeda-sensei loudly continued.

Aizen's eyes shot up to Omaeda-sensei.

"Senju Kanzaki! And Sarutobi Eria!"

_WHAT?!_

"Hahaha hey hey Mr. Know-It-All is wrong for once!" Takeshi exclaimed happily, much to Sazuto's annoyance.

"Shut up usuratonkachi!" Sazuto stood up from his seat. "Omaeda-sensei that doesn't make any sense! They're all top students! Their team wouldn't be balanced! It wouldn't be fair for the rest of us!"

"What's wrong Uchiha? Scared my team is gonna beat yours? Heh I don't need them to beat you. All I need are my fists," Kanzaki spoke up from his seat, glaring at the Uchiha.

Sazuto turned, returning the glare. "What's that Senju? You wanna go? Let's go then!"

"I'm gonna beat you to a pulp you half-blooded Uchiha," Kanzaki stood up, fists clenched.

"Bring it on orphan!"

That was the final straw to Kanzaki. He leapt forward, fist cocked, ready to punch Sazuto right in the face, but was abruptly stopped by Omaeda-sensei. He caught Kanzaki's fist and pushed him back. "That's enough from the both of you! Kanzaki just because your name has been called out doesn't mean you can interrupt me!"

_But it wasn't me who interrupted you, jackass. It was Takeshi._

"And Sazuto I didn't assign you to your groups nor did I assign the sensei to the groups. The Hokage did. So if you or anybody else has a problem with it, be my guess and take it up to him! Anyone?"

Sazuto and Kanzaki shook their heads and retook their seats. "Very well then," Omaeda returned to his desk and picked up the sheet of names. "Next, team 9! Uchiha Sazuto! Hyuuga Takeshi! Senju Ren!"

By then Aizen didn't give a damn anymore. Sure he was shocked initially but it didn't matter who his teammates were. He would just have to learn to get along with them.

_Kanzaki and Eria eh? This is going to be interesting. My name is Hatake Aizen, grandson of the 6__th__ Hokage Hatake Kakashi. And I quite frankly don't care if I become the Hokage or not._

_XX_

"Alright that concludes the groupings! For now you'll wait here till your senseis pick your asses up. I wish you all the best my former students, it was a joy and an honor to be your sensei. Even to you Takeshi you noisy baka(1) Have fun and good luck!" Omaeda lifted the box containing his possessions and exited the class for the last time that semester. With that the students were left alone. Remembering their feud from before, Sazuto and Kanzaki were about to get up from their seats when the door opened.

"I'm here for a Kanzaki, Aizen and Eria. Get your asses out of your seats and follow me," A man announced as he stepped into the classroom. A tall lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his right eye that lead down to his right cheek. As fast as he came in, he went out. The three Genins who were called out moved towards the door.

Kanzaki stopped and turned, a foot already out the door. "I'll see you soon Uchiha."

"Don't die till then," Sazuto glared from his seat.

With that Team 8 went to follow their sensei.

Other senseis came and picked up their new team. In fact the only ones left were the members of Team 9.

"I don't get it. Why're we in the same team? What's the Hokage planning?" Sazuto asked himself out loud.

"Geez Sazuto didn't know you hated Ren and I that much," Takeshi questioned his teammate, leaning back onto his chair, feet resting on his desk. Not knowing how long more they had to wait, Takeshi wanted to be comfortable.

"What? No I don't hate you. You're Arisa's cousin. It's just that…. ah forget it. Where the hell is our sensei? It's been 3 hours since the last team left!" One of the things Sazuto hated most was tardiness.

As if on cue, the door opened up again.

"Sorry I'm late! A cat got stuck in a tree and I went to save it ha ha," another man popped into the class.

"What kind of a stupid reason is that? You're Jounin, right? What kind of Jounin takes 3 hours to climb a tree?!" Takeshi raised his voice, angry at newly arrived stranger.

_This idiot/usuratonkachi believed him?_

Something caught Sazuto's eyes. Not the short spiky black hair the man sported. Not the cigarette in his mouth or his beard. Not his outfit that consisted of the standard Konoha shinobi uniform with the sleeves rolled half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and hitai-ate. Not the sash with the word "Fire" marked on it that was tied around his waist. Not the silver band surrounding his left ring finger. No. What caught Sazuto's attention were his eyes. Red. Piercing red.

_Just like Eria's_

"Hey mister, are you in any way related to Sarutobi Eria?" he asked.

At the sound of that name, Ren and Takeshi heads perked up.

"My my aren't you a perceptive one. Why don't we move to the roof for the introductions," The man led the trio out of the class.

XX

Smoke escaped from his lips. Taking one last hit of his cigarette, the bearded man chucked the exhausted bud into a nearby bin. Ren was glad the man secured his pack into his breast pocket. She couldn't stand the smell of the smoke of cigarettes. Currently her team and her were seated on a few steps, facing the bearded man who was leaning his back on a railing. She sat between Sazuto and Takeshi.

"So, I've got you three as my Genin team eh? Alright let's start with the introductions. I want you to introduce yourselves; tell me your name, your likes and dislikes. Tell me a little bit of your backgrounds, kapiche?" the older man explained.

Three Genins nodded their heads.

"Why don't you give us an example?" Sazuto insisted.

The bearded man chuckled. "Well I guess that'll be fair, Mr Perceptive. The name is Akagi. Sarutobi Akagi. You can call me Akagi-sensei. I like to smoke-"

_No shit _

"and spend time with my wife and kids. I believe those who break the rules of shinobi are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I don't like trash," Akagi ended his introduction with a sincere smile. The Genins could see the honesty in their Akagi-sensei. He is a man whom they can protect, guide and respect. He is a man whom they can idolize.

Sazuto remembered his initial inquiry. "How are you related to Eria?"

Akagi raised an eyebrow. "Eria? Well I am her big brother. I am responsible for her excellence in the academy hehehe"

Sazuto's mouth formed into an O

Akagi let out a short laugh and continued. "Alright it's your turn. Let's start with you handsome"

Takeshi began enthusiastically. "My name is Hyu-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Akagi interrupted. He raised a hand and pointed at Sazuto. "You, Mr. Perspective, start talking."

Sazuto straightened and answered confidently, "My name is Uchiha Sazuto, second son of Uchiha Kobeushi, head of the Uchiha Clan. I like to anything as long as I do it with my best friend Arisa, this Usuratonkachi's-"

"Hey! Enough with that already!" Takeshi interjected, arms waving.

"cousin which includes training, studying or eating ramen. I don't like it when people look down on Arisa or me. That reminds me, I love proving people wrong, and beating the crap out of anyone who bullies my best friend," Sazuto cracked his knuckles to prove his point.

"Well, that was certainly inspiring. Alright since you wanted to go so much you're next Blondie," Akagi eyed the Hyuuga.

"Hehe Hyuuga Takeshi is the name! You better remember it! I love to eat ramen! I hate waiting for ramen to cook! Yeap, that's it!" Takeshi ended with a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

_That's it?_

"You love ramen too? How come I've never seen you at Ichiraku's? They serve the best ramen in the world!" Sazuto questioned his new team mate.

"Ichiraku's? What's that? I usually eat my ramen in the Hyuuga compound. But I wouldn't mind trying Ichiraku's. Can you bring me there one day?" Takeshi would love to try new flavors of his favorite meal.

"Yeah sure. We're gonna see each other a lot from now on might as well be friends."

Sazuto and Takeshi shared a smile.

_Already building friendships. This is going better than expected. I thought there was going to be friction between the Hyuugas and the Uchihas._

"Alright enough with the ramen talk. We still got one introduction left. Mind introducing yourself, pretty girl?" Akagi scanned the only girl in the group from top to bottom.

Ren tried to hide her blush by turning her head away.

"My name is Senjuu Ren," she began, no longer hugging her knees, back straight with confidence. "I love my twin sister Chiaki and my cousin Kanzaki who is like an older brother to me-"

Sazuto couldn't help but scoff at the sound of that name.

"I love to read books," Ren continued. "Any books; action, romance, education etc. I don't think there's anything I dislike much. Except maybe waking up early in the morning."

"Alright, one last question. What do you aspire to be in the future?" Akagi questioned his Genin team.

"The Hokage!" the three shouted.

_This is going to be interesting_

Sazuto smirked proudly while Ren flashed a pretty smile.

_Wow Ren is really pretty when she smiles _

"Alright that concludes the day. Tomorrow we start the real thing. Meet me at Training Field 18 at 8. Don't eat breakfast, you might throw up," Akagi stood up from his place.

Takeshi was brought out of his thoughts. Before he could ask, Akagi-sensei had already leapt off the roof, onto the next building. "Hey Teme what did Akagi-sensei say?"

"Don't you ever pay attention, Usuratonkachi? Geez," Sazuto slapped his forehead, annoyed at his idiot teammate.

Idiot


	3. Chapter 3

Chakra is essential to even the most basic of techniques; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsus(pressure points) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, climbing trees without using one's hands or using jutsus.

Jutsus, or Techniques, are mystical arts a shinobi utilizes in battle. To use a jutsu, the shinobi will need to use their chakra. By forming hand seals, the shinobi is able to manifest the desired jutsu. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsus to be discovered. The three basic types of Justus are: ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, such as Kekkei Genkai(Bloodline Limits that are abilities passed down genetically within clans, such as the Uchiha's Sharingan and the Hyuuga's Byakugan).

XX

Chapter 3: Team Akagi

"Where the hell is Akagi-sensei? It's almost noon already!" Takeshi hollered, waving his hands in the air.

This woke Sazuto and Ren up from their naps. They had been waiting since 7:45 am for their sensei but had not heard from him all morning. They took shelter from the sun under a nearby tree. Sazuto glared at his blonde teammate. "Shut up usuratonkachi, I was having a nice nap. Bet sensei is saving another cat this time. Why don't you go f-"

Grrrrr

Sazuto was interrupted by the sound of Ren's empty stomach. Embarrassed, she hugged her knees against her chest to hide her face. The three had adhered to Akagi-sensei's advice on not eating breakfast, but they were now seriously regretting it. Sazuto looked at the still embarrassed Ren. She was dressed in a simple celadon side-tie dress with a mesh armor underneath. The hitai-ate tied around her waist secured her outfit to her body, allowing her to move freely without being restricted. A pair of of melon-colored arm guards enveloped her forearms, not without the basic shinobi sandals on her feet.

_Not bad_

A light bulb went up in Takeshi's head. "Teme why not we go try that Ichiraku place? I'm so hungry I can eat at least 5 bowls!"

Sazuto remained unmoving in his spot under the tree. "And what if Akagi-sensei arrives while we're not here? Usuratonkachi we'll be sent back to the academy. No way in hell am I gonna let that happen."

_My father will kill me if I do_

The two continued to bicker but Ren paid them no mind. She was too distracted checking Sazuto out. His outfit consisted of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, an Uchiha crest on the back. It also consisted of white shorts, black bracers on his forearms and crura, standard shinobi sandals and his hitai-ate worn proud on his forehead.

Takeshi's outfit however consisted of a khaki shirt, under which he wore a mesh armor shirt, dark brown shorts and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest and right leg. His hitai-ate too was shown proudly on his forehead.

"Isn't it a little too early for the two of you to be arguing?" The three turned to see Akagi-sensei sitting on the lowest branch, happily smoking.

"Too early?! We've been waiting for you for more than 4 hours! I'm so freaking hungry!" Takeshi yelled for the second time that day. Sazuto wanted to reprimand his loud teammate but he had to agree with him. He was famished and he heard proof that Ren was too.

Akagi chuckled guiltily. "Well an old lady wanted to cross the street so-"

"Oh save it sensei. Let's just get started already. The faster we start the faster I can get a nice bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's," Sazuto interjected, not to be bothered by bullshit.

"Hmm perceptive and impatient I see. Very well. Here's the name of the game. Hokage assigned the three of you to me, but it doesn't mean I have to take all three of you. I love to travel. Seeing the world, experiencing new things. Tasting cuisines from other villages. I won't be able to do that with the three of you tying me down here. I can however bring just one of you along my travels. So," Akagi-sensei leapt off the branch and stood in front of the Genin, chugging the bud away. In his hands was a spherical football. "With this ball I will decide who gets to be my disciple. The other two get shipped back to the academy. The rules are simple. Whoever gets ahold of the ball from me wins. Everything is permitted. If you do not come at me with the intention to kill, then none of you will win and all three of you will have to endure another 2 years at the academy. The time now is noon; you'll have till sun-"

Sazuto instantly charged at Akagi with great speed. In one swift movement, Akagi threw the ball straight up, caught Sazuto's incoming fist, used Sazuto's momentum against him and flipped him onto the ground, facedown. He set a stern foot on Sazuto's back and caught the falling ball with his right hand.

"Now now I wasn't done explaining the rules. They weren't kidding when they said you were the fastest Genin there is. You'll have to wait for me to say 'Start' before attacking me, boy," Akagi wagged his index finger into Sazuto's face.

"The time now is noon; you'll have till sundown, after which you'll fail. Alright, START!" With that Akagi-sensei disappeared, leaving behind a swirl of falling leaves.

XX

Taijutsu (Body Techniques) refers to any jutsus involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require any chakra; though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances of poses, and is far quicker to use than its 2 counterparts. Simply put: taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat.

Sharingan (Copy Eye Wheel) is the dojutsu (Ocular techniques) Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consists of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". The first of its powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a Genjutsu because of the person's chakra would be irregular.

It's second ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize Genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects and giving them some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack and dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react.

The third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any jutsus that he wishes, apart from Kekkei Genkai jutsus. The user can memorize Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the jutsus as their own. In order to to reproduce a copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them.

Uchiha Sazuto's Sharingan has yet to fully mature.

XX

_Seems like they've hidden themselves well. Takeshi is hiding in branches of the trees north of my position while Ren is prone under the bushes east. Now where is that Sazuto kid._

Akagi ducked as 5 shurikens (ninja stars) flew over his head, raising his left arm to block an incoming roundhouse kick. A flurry of attacks came his way, he tried his best to dodge and block most of them. He had a severe disadvantage; his right hand was occupied with keeping the ball safe. The relentless attacks, coupled with Sazuto's (with the help of his Sharingan) ability to weave through and block Akagi's counters increasingly overwhelmed the bearded man. Needing a way to stop the assault, Akagi threw the ball straight into Sazuto's face with such speed that even with his ocular powers, Sazuto couldn't dodge the incoming sphere. This discombobulated Sazuto momentarily, allowing Akagi the time to recompose himself and recollect the ball.

_Either Kobeushi or Shinichi must've trained this boy in the Uchiha's fighting style. That was some of the finest combos ever used against me in a fight. This kid sure is something else, especially with eyes like that._

XX

Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques) is a term referring to almost any jutsu, which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving tasks such as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These ninjutsus are often second nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsus manipulate one's surroundings or utilize the elements, respectively serving tasks such as healing others or manipulating fire, earth, water, wind and lightning.

XX

Forming the appropriate seals, Sazuto took a deep breath and leaned back.

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire style: Grand Fireball)_

Sazuto leaned forward and a huge fireball erupted his lips. The ensuing fireball engulfed the area before him, burning down the flora. The fire soon died down and all that was left was an empty plain, except for a few charred barks and the smell of haze.

_Where is he? Don't tell me he's dea-_

_Futon: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (Wind style: Vacuum Sphere)_

Fast condensed balls of air flew towards Sazuto. He shifted and rolled to successfully dodge them. He turned to look at the source of the attack. Akagi had already completed another set of hand seals.

_Katon: Haisekisho! (Fire style: Ash Pile Burning)_

A stream of chakra infused gunpowder spewed from Akagi's mouth, slowly enveloping Sazuto and the area around him. Akagi ignited the cloud with his lighter, resulting in a violent explosion. The fire lasted for a few minutes before it extinguished itself.

_I do hope I didn't kill him. What a pity if i-_

Akagi was stabbed in the back with a Kunai (black shinobi dagger with a small ring attached to end of it its handle). Smirking, Sazuto kept his grip on the kunai firm. Turning his head, Akagi returned the smirk and dispelled into a ball of smoke.

_Damn it. A Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)_

XX

Genjutsus (Illusionary Techniques) are techniques that are employed In the same fashion as Ninjutsus, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of Genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victims's body, like Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, Genjutsus manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however Genjutsus can also be used to brainwash and control victims or for other supplementary purposes such as interrogating an individual by breaking their will. Disrupting the victims's flow of chakra or inducing intense pain are two ways to combat the effects of Genjutsu.

Byakugan (All Seeing White Eye) is the dojutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuuga Clan. When activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360° field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. At first, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 meter field of vision around themselves which can be extended through training. The Byakugan is able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers as only the strongest can somewhat distort the Byakugan's

perception. The dojutsu also has the ability to follow high-speed movement.

Arguably its greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. Like the Sharingan, the Byakugan can determine when Genjutsu is being used. It is from the Byakugan's especially acute perception of chakra that the Hyuuga clan are able to employ their signature fighting style: the Gentle Fist. Able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to a ninja than some of the most powerful ninjutsu, the Gentle Fist has been labelled as the greatest Taijutsu style known in all of Konoha.

Unlike most Taijutsu styles, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses mainly on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when struck by the Gentle Fist, the organs suffer as well. This makes it highly dangerous to face as one cannot train their internal organs to become stronger. Highly skilled Byakugan users can see others' tenketsus in their bodies. When struck, the Byakugan user can choose to either seal or forcibly open these nodes, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra system, potentially letting the user seal the victim's body through its stopped chakra flow.

Hyuuga Takeshi's Byakugan has yet to fully mature.

XX

_Thank god I used a Kage Bunshin. If Sazuto had won then that would've defeated the very purpose of this test. Now where are the other two…_

XX

Ren and Takeshi had both been carefully watching the others' exchange from their respective hideouts, though Takeshi had to adjust his hiding spot to escape being caught in Sazuto's fireball.

_Damn that Teme is good. He could hold his own against Akagi-sensei._

_So close! Oh Sazuto you almost got him._

A figure stealthily crept up behind Ren.

_There you are._

Ren turned to see Takeshi leaning against a tree, his body covered in cuts and bruises. A few kunais and shurikens were embedded into his body. Ren felt a bad feeling in her gut. She ran straight to her wounded teammate to help him.

"Ren! That bastard ambushed me!" Takeshi fell to his knees. Just as Ren was within an arm's reach, Takeshi extended his arm and stabbed her in the gut with a Kunai.

"..wh..why?" Ren crumpled to the floor, unconscious under the immense pain, the last thing she saw was the smirk Takeshi had on his face.

The real Takeshi however, with the help of his Byakugan, didn't miss Ren's chakra fluttering unnaturally and her subsequent collapse. He stealthily ran towards her, to make sure she's alright. Kneeling down, he shook Ren awake. Her eyes began to slowly open. Taking a single look at her teammate, she began attack to him, staggering in the process due to the wound in her gut.

"Ren what're you doing?! Stop!" Takeshi yelled, confused by her actions.

"You tried to kill me! You tried to take me out so that Akagi-sensei will take you! You monster!" Ren yelled back, attacking with more vigor.

"I don't know what're you're talking about!"

Fishing a Kunai out of her butt pouch she began slicing away at Takeshi. Confused, but not wanting to hurt his teammate, Takeshi could do nothing but dodge her vicious attacks. An attack did hit home, as evident by the long horizontal gash along Takeshi's now bleeding chest. He stumbled backwards and fell, cringing in pain. Ren raised her hand upwards to deal the final blow, but her arm was stopped by another's. She felt another hand gently strike her back and her vision blurred momentarily. When her senses returned to normal, the pain she felt in her gut seized. She looked down to see the apparent wound not exist.

"Ren calm down! You were in a Genjutsu! That usuratonkachi would never hurt you," Sazuto explained calmly.

_Oh shit what did I do?_

Ren rushed to Takeshi's side and took his khaki shirt off. Thanks to his mesh armor, the cut was not as bad as it initially looked, but it still needed to be attended too. Ren produced a small medic kit from her butt pouch and began dressing Takeshi's wound.

"I'm so sorry Takeshi. I didn't know…I thought…I," Ren sobbed. Tears began forming in her eyes.

Takeshi took his right hand and wiped the sole tear that fell. "Hey it's okay. I'm okay. Don't cry Ren please."

"Usuratonkachi didn't you see she was in a Genjutsu? Why didn't you dispel her?" Sazuto stood behind Ren, scanning the area around them for traces of Akagi.

"I didn't know teme. I did see her chakra flutter but then she suddenly fainted. I know I should've been more careful. I'm sorry," Takeshi felt guilty for not being more careful.

Sazuto let out a tired sigh. "Well I almost got that stupid ball, but I'm running low on chakra. Enough for one last fireball and that's it. The only way we can get it is together."

Takeshi looked up towards Sazuto. "But even if we do, only one of us can pass."

Sazuto closed his eyes and began to think. Takeshi was right. Only one of them could join Akagi-sensei. "I guess…I don't wanna pass if it'll only be just me. We're in this together. Either we all pass or I'm not passing."

Takeshi smirked through the pain. "Guess we finally have something to agree on eh, teme."

Ren nodded her head in agreement. She didn't deserve to pass while the others didn't, not after she almost killed her team mate.

Sazuto took a knee beside his teammates. "Alright, so here's the plan."

XX

_Hmm it's been quiet for the past hour. Don't tell me they've given up. Man were they disappo- _

Akagi felt the heat of the incoming fireball and dodged out of his hiding spot, where a Hyuuga was waiting for him. Takeshi began to dish out his best attacks, aiming to disable the bearded man's use of his limbs. Akagi felt his left arm weaken as he continuously blocked the blond's Gentle Fist. He threw ball into a nearby tree, effectively embedding the sphere into its trunk. He leapt away from Takeshi and landed in between the Genin and the ball. He began to form a sequence of hand seals before Takeshi could close the distance between them.

_Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water style: Wild Water Wave)_

A strong wave of water swept Akagi off his feet, interrupting the older man from completely casting his jutsu. As he got up, he was assaulted by a barrage of attacks from both Takeshi and Ren. They pushed Akagi further and further away from the tree that held the ball. Being able to use both his arms to fight this time, Akagi held his own against the two. He blocked Takeshi's kick and evaded a straight jab from Ren. Distracted, he did not see Sazuto come and hug his torso from behind, allowing Takeshi the chance to strike the man's knees. He struck Akagi's right arm too for good measure, to keep him from using anymore jutsus. Akagi fell to the floor kneeling, unable to stand under the effects of the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist. The three Genins shared a victorious grin.

"You know sensei, I could've easily taken the ball while you were distracted by the others. But I didn't because we decided to either pass or fail together. So I guess we won, and we lost. We'll try again next time, against a sensei who is willing to accept all three of us. We three are one in this," Sazuto stalked towards the tree that held the ball. He plucked the ball from the damaged trunk and threw it at Akagi.

Akagi caught it, using his only functioning limb left. He smirked proudly. "You three are one eh? Well I guess you all pass then!"

A slight pause filled the air…

"What? I don't get this! I don't understand any of this!" Takeshi rummaged his blond locks in confusion.

Akagi chuckled at the blond's outburst.

Sazuto sighed. "Usuratonkachi, he means to say that the point of this test was for us to work together as a team. If we didn't, we would've been failed even if one of us got he ball by himself."

"You Uchihas sure are smart. It's true. A strongest tool to a Shinobi is not the number of jutsus he can use or the amount of chakra he has. No, the strongest tool to a Shinobi is Teamwork. I did tell you, to me, those who break the rules of of the ninja world are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!" Akagi explained with more enthusiasm than required.

The three Genins nodded their heads in agreement .

"Well then from now on the four of us will be named 'Team Akagi'! Takeshi if you could kindly return my limbs to me I would very much like to treat my new team a meal at Ichiraku's!"

A round of victorious cheers could be heard all over Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

The Land of Fire(Hi no Kuni) is one of the largest and most powerful countries in the world of Shinobi. Its government leader is the Fire Daimyo(Feudal Lord). The Land of Fire was the first country to adopt a ninja village, Konohagakure(Konoha for short), a custom other countries soon adopted. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the physically largest country, it has the largest hidden village.

Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village) is the hidden village of the Land of Fire and was founded by the 1st Hokage Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konoha has a Kage as its leader: the Hokage, the most recent being the unofficial 9th Hokage Bokun Inosagi. On the mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Mountain which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it.

XX

**WHAM!**

The door to the Hokage's office burst open, in stepped the Hokage's Advisor. He had been reprimanded on several occasions for his rudeness and lack of proper conduct, but the Hokage knew he couldn't be bothered. He was after all one of the Hokage's best friends.

"Teme! Nyoko should be arriving anytime soon! Get your butt to the gates now!"

_Nyoko. Now that's a sight for sore eyes._

Sazuto rearranged the papers on his desk into order and prepared to leave for the gates of Konoha, to greet the Daimyo(Feudal Lord) of Haru no Kuni(Land of Spring), one of his oldest and most dearest of friends.

XX

Chapter 4: B Rank

"Ren, when I cut to the left of the block, you move in to cover the area around the stairs on the right. Takeshi you'll swoop in the middle for the kill. We've only got one shot at this. We've been tracking for hours and I'm so hungry I can eat a horse," Sazuto got up from his kneeling position and eyed the target.

In a burst of speed, the trio leapt into their pre-described locations. Pushing their target into a corner, a smirking Takeshi launched himself at animal and hung onto it with all his might. "Get it off! Get it off! Help me damn it!"

"Sorry usuratonkachi, I don't like dogs," Sazuto stood there, enjoying the view. "Don't you dare let go of it!"

Their client had issued a mission to the Hokage for the services of a Genin team to track down and capture her beloved dog, Fizzy. As she was the Fire Daimyo's niece, the Hokage couldn't do anything but accept the mission. Team Akagi drew the short stick of the lot and were tasked to complete it.

Ren removed Fizzy from Takeshi's grasped before it could claw more of his face off. She then gently tossed it into its cage, preventing it from escaping again. Sazuto picked up a lone pebble and tossed it into a nearby branch, where Akagi had been busy snoring.

The Jounin woke up abruptly and groggily leapt to the front of the three. "Alright seems like you guys caught the thing" *yawn* "We'll split here, I'll pass the mission report to the Hokage and the dog to its owner while you three head out for lunch. After that we'll meet back at the Hokage's office to pick up our next mission, alright?"

The three nodded in agreement as Akagi relinquished the animal cage from Ren and made his way.

"I dunno bout you two, but I got a lunch date with Arisa. Catch y'all later," Sazuto gave a small wave and leapt away.

"Hey Ren how bout we get some barbecue from Yakiniku Q? My treat," Takeshi asked Ren with a toothy grin.

Ren playfully pondered for a few moments. "Hmm barbecue sounds good! Let's go!" She ran off, pulling Takeshi by his wrist behind her.

XX

"These missions are wank! Wank I tell you! 3 months of stupid D rank missions! Stupid chasing after dogs. Stupid plucking weed. Stupid picking up trash from the river. All of them stupid!" Sazuto loudly proclaimed before banging his forehead onto the table.

Arisa smiled happily while listening to her best friend rant about being a Genin. They were seated in their favorite stall, Ichiraku's, waiting for their orders to arrive. She had missed this. She had missed him. Ever since Sazuto graduated they had not spend as much time as before. Akagi usually trained his students every morning till noon to have lunch, after which they'll pick up a mission from the Hokage. Some missions required a few days, even weeks to complete, while others merely lasted several hours. Sazuto had asked Arisa to join them on their training sessions but she still had to attend lessons at the Academy if she wanted to graduate as a Genin as well. The only time they saw each other were either on the weekends or when Arisa sneaks out of the academy during lunchtime to eat with Sazuto. Two hot bowls of ramen were soon placed din front of the duo. The enticing aroma made Sazuto dig into his meal after a short "Itadakimasu!"

Arisa laughed at her best friend's childish. "But at least you're getting stronger everyday, right?"

Sazuto answered with a curt nod, not wanting to part with the delicious ramen. Arisa proceeded to begin on her meal as well, though with much more grace and manners.

_Idiot! You've been ranting about yourself all day! Ask about her instead!_

Sazuto swallowed the food in his mouth and set his chopsticks in his bowl. "So uh Arisa, what's up with you? Anything new? Anyone else needs a beating from me?"

Arisa looked up and answered. "Fortunately no Sazuto-kun. Haha I don't get bullied anymore these days."

_Thanks to you _

"Though I did buy Nyoko's new album," Arisa recalled her latest purchase from the music store a few days before. "It's so good! I wish I had a voice like hers!"

Sazuto raised an eyebrow. "Nyoko? That small kid who can sing?"

"Small? She's your age Sazuto-kun."

"Yeah well her music ain't my type. Too girly and whatnot."

"Yeah yeah I know that too well, Mr Hard Rock."

"Hehe you should know me well, you're my best friend!"

Sazuto flashed his trademark grin. Arisa turned to her bowl to hide her rising blush. Comfortable silence filled the ramen booth and they soon returned to their meals.

XX

The Hokage finished reading the last of the report. "Well congratulations on completing your 30th D rank mission team Akagi. I must say, no team has ever completed that many missions within their first few months. So, for your next D rank mission-"

"No no no no no way Hokage-sama! D rank missions are way too easy for us! Give us something more challenging!" Takeshi rudely interrupted.

Sazuto punched the top of Takeshi's head, who went down clutching the newly formed bump. "Show some respect usuratonkachi."

Akagi stepped forward. "I think Takeshi's right Hokage-sama. Sending my team on D rank missions is waste of valuable skill and talent. I think it's time for a more challenging mission, don't you think? This is why you put the three of them in a team, and me as their sensei, right?"

Inosagi observed the team before him cautiously. "I guess you're right Akagi. They do seem capable enough," The Hokage stood up straight and continued seriously. "Team Akagi, I'm sending you on a mission to protect the daughter of Land of Spring's Daimyo. She will be traveling throughout the different villages for a few months and you will provide her protection the entire time. This is a B rank mission. I wish you all the best, and please take care of yourselves. Dismissed!"

XX

Having just left Konoha 2 hours ago, Team Akagi were making their way to the Land of Spring. Takeshi took point, but dropped back to Sazuto's side, to ask the Uchiha a question. "So how far away is the Land of Spring?"

"I really want to know what goes through that thick head of yours. Every single time there's an explanation you switch off," Sazuto rolled his eyes and continued. "The harbor is about 4 days of walking from Konoha, that means we have another 2 days to travel on foot, after which we'll hitch a ride on a boat to the Land of Spring. I swear to god if I hear you ask any of us that question again we'll have to complete the mission without you usuratonkachi."

XX

Team Akagi arrived at the giant doors of the Kazahana Castle; a beautiful Japanese-style castle, located in the mountains of the Land of Spring, housing the Spring Daimyo and his family. The town at the foot of the mountain was the Land of Spring's capital.

"Damn," was all that they could say.

Before Akagi could reach for the large cast iron doorknockers, the doors were pulled open, producing an echoing screech. Two armored guards appeared before the Shinobi team. "State your name and business shinobi."

Akagi stepped forward and clarified the purpose of his team's presence. "We're shinobi of Konoha. We've come to provide the Spring Daimyo's daughter protection throughout her travels."

One of the guards went back into the castle while the other stayed to watch over them. The guard scanned the group before him, shocked to see children being addressed as shinobi. The other guard soon returned. "Apologies for the inconvenience. This is just protocol. Lord Hitsugaya would like to have a word with you. I'll take your bags while Omoi here will take you to the Daimyo."

XX

As they walked though the castle to meet the Spring Daimyo, they managed to get a good look at the insides of Kazahana Castle. The Daimyo spared no expense in furnishing his home; all the furniture looked antique and expensive pieces of art decorated the walls. Maids and butlers moved swiftly to serve the Daimyo's family and to keep his castle clean and tidy.

"Here we are," Omoi stopped them in front of an oak door. He gave three soft knocks and a voice asked them to enter.

"Lord Hitsugaya, these men are shinobis from Konoha. They've been sent to complete the mission you issued for the protection of the princess," Omoi explained, bowing.

Ren looked visibly unhappy at being referred to as a man.

"Thank you Omoi, you may leave us," The man Omoi referred to as Lord Hitsugaya nodded from his seat.

Omoi gave one last bow before leaving the Daimyo's study, silently closing the door behind him.

"Ah firstly I would like to thank you for accepting my mission," The man began, standing up to face them. "I do hope your journey here was without incident. There have been bandits spot-"

The oak doors loudly split open. A short girl, wearing a magenta silk dress with an obi tied below her developing chests, came stomping in. Her long black hair was tied in a loose braid. "Father, I heard that my new bodyguards are here," She sounded annoyed, unhappy about something. "Didn't I tell you that I don't need them? I already have Higosha! And you had to hire shinobis," She spit the last word with venom in her mouth. She observed the shocked shinobis in her father's study.

_Kids?_

"Konoha sent kids to protect me? Do you think a couple of stupid looking kids can protect me? I think they'll get me killed instead, especially the short one in the middle," Turned her head away, disgusted by the view of shinobis.

"Hey! We may be kids but we earned the right to be shinobi ourselves! Besides, Sazuto isn't gonna get you killed any time soon!" Takeshi proclaimed.

"She's talking bout you usuratonkachi," Sazuto pointed out.

"What?" Takeshi turned back to his teammates. Sazuto and Ren stood on either side of Takeshi. Sazuto and Ren's height of 1.65m and 1.6m towered over Takeshi's 1.58m frame. "Why you little punk! I'm taller than you!"

It was true, that girl stood at a mere 1.5m tall.

"That's enough!" The Daimyo's stern, loud voice stopped the two from bickering. They turned to face the menacing look on his face. "I apologize for my daughter's insolence. I assure you she means no harm and is thankful for you help, right?"

The Daimyo's daughter scowled and looked away, reluctantly nodding her head.

"Ah where are my manners? I've forgotten about introductions! My name is Kazahana Hitsugaya, Daimyo of the Land of Spring," The said man gave a respectful bow towards his guests. "And this is my daughter, Kazahana Nyoko."

_This is the famous girl singer Arisa idolizes? She's nothing but a spoiled, stuck-up brat!_

"Your services will be required in the protection of my daughter. I was recommended to hire shinobi from Konoha and was expecting my daughter to be accompanied by Jounin or at least Chuunin shinobi. No matter, I shall trust the Hokage's better judgement. Now may I know your names?"

Akagi stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Sarutobi Akagi, leader of Team Akagi, and this is my team; Uchiha Sazuto,"

Sazuto gave a simple nod.

"Senju Ren,"

Ren bobbed a curtsy towards the Daimyo.

"And the overenthusiastic Hyuuga Takeshi."

Takeshi flashed his famous toothy grin and gave a thumb up.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to your daughter Lord Hitsugaya. You have my word."

Team Akagi nodded in agreement. A knock was heard, and a servant came into the study, bowing politely. "Sir, dinner is ready."

XX

A grand dining hall filled with the most expensive of décor. Scrumptious food was presented on the long trestle table. A diamond exquisite chandelier provided illumination. Lord Hitsugaya sat at the head of the table, with Nyoko sitting to his left and an unknown man sitting to his right. The Spring Daimyo had requested Team Akagi to join his family for dinner, as to familiarize with his daughter's protection. As they entered, the unknown man who sat next to the Lord Hitsugaya stood up to greet the shinobis. "Demon Akagi, I presume?" The said man offered a hand.

_Demon Akagi?_

Akagi shook the offered hand and let out a nervous laugh. "Hahaha sorry but I don't go by that name anymore. Akagi will do. And you are?"

The man, dressed in a simple, yet formal, purple kimono-like outfit and sandals, released his grip on Akagi's hand. He had long, grey hair that almost reaches to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his forehead. To top it off, his black eyes were wrinkled underneath them, and he sported a grey goatee and mustache. "I'm insulted you don't remember me Akagi. My name is Chujitsuna Higosha. We fought once before, years ago. You gave me one hell of a beating, the bandages I wear on my head are proof of it," He pointed his thumb towards the said bandages. "And I was the one who recommended Lord Hitsugaya to hire your services, seeing as we might face grave danger during our travels. Who wouldn't want Konoha's Demon Akagi fighting on their side? No hard feelings about before by the way. The past is past."

_That name again. Just who was Akagi-sensei before you took us in? I'm sure Ren and Takeshi are eager to find out as well._

Akagi gave another nervous laugh and nodded his head in agreement. The past sure is past. They soon took their seats at the dining table, with Sazuto seated next to Nyoko, much to her resentment, with Ren on his other side. Akagi sat in between Higosha and Takeshi.

Higosha turned towards Akagi. "The princess will be touring throughout the Land of Spring. Bandits have always been targeting her, as a way to gain leverage over Lord Hitsugaya, but lately they've been braver and have amassed a larger force. To be safe, we've hired shinobi of Konoha to provide back up."

"I see. Well Higosha-san I hope my team and I won't disappoint," Akagi replied, before starting on his meal.

XX

Dinner was eventful; Sazuto, Ren and Takeshi explained their respective clans and abilities to Lord Histugaya who showed much interest, especially in Sazuto. Higosha and Akagi were busy conversing between themselves, talking about past fights and women. Nyoko, however, simply remained relatively silent, playing with her food as she had lost her appetite ever since Sazuto took the seat beside her.

Takeshi realized something amiss in the hall. "Hey Daimyo old man, where's your wife?"

_Usuratonkachi _

The great dining hall fell silent; a pin drop could be heard. Nyoko abruptly stood up and stomped out of the hall. Lord Hitsugaya could only sigh and watch his beloved daughter leave the room in a hurry.

"I think it's time for bed, don't you agree?" Akagi grabbed Takeshi by his collar and dragged him away, followed closely by the other two Genins.

"Did I say something wrong?" Takeshi asked against the glare from Sazuto. The only answer he received was a hit on the head, causing him to pass out.

XX

Most of the concert crew had departed earlier to set up the equipment at their respective locations. Sazuto took point, as he could use his speed and Sharingan to intercept any incoming threat long before they came within range of the princess. Takeshi trailed the group; with his Byakugan he could cover the blindspots at the back. Ren, Akagi and Higosha covered the princess closely, Akagi's vast array of ninjutsu could cover both Sazuto or Takeshi if either came under attack while Ren's healing jutsu could be within reach of any of her teammates or VIPs. Higosha had replaced his kimono with his samurai armor, with his matching katana tied to waist. The shinobis travelled on foot, while Higosha was riding on the horse that pulled Nyoko's carriage. The remainder of the crew stalked within Team Akagi's protection.

The journey was mostly quiet, and they took regular breaks to curb their hunger and rest their tired bodies. Akagi advised that they set up camp during the nights, as it would be too dangerous to trek under almost complete darkness, which Higosha agreed to.

They soon arrived at the first concert location, a small town 3 days away from the capital of the Land of Spring. As Nyoko performed onstage, Sazuto couldn't help but gawk at her beauty and voice from the branch where he sat. Gone was her formal dress, a much more reveling outfit in its place. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised color, revealing her bare stomach, with a purple apron skirt, cut off on the sides, to match. Knee-high boots complimented her outfit.

"Shouldn't you be standing guard and not staring the princess?" Higoshi leapt onto the branch took a seat beside him.

Sazuto almost jumped out of his skin at being caught staring. The tree that they were seated at was overlooking the concert stage, providing a wide view of the area, perfect for spotting any danger.

"Akagi talks a lot about you Sazuto-kun. He seems to hold you at the highest regard. You must be a special kid," He turned to face the young Uchiha.

"The three of us are. Akagi-sensei wouldn't have taken us in if we were anything short of special. Why is she like that?" Sazuto asked, looking at the performing princess.

"Why is who like what?"

"Why is Nyoko like that? On stage, in front of her fans, on her tracks she seems like a nice person." He pointed to her. "But in real life she acts completely different, especially to me. Why?"

Higosha scoffed. "So you've noticed. Don't take it personally Sazuto-kun she does not hate you or anything. She has yet to move on from the past."

"Why? What happened?" Sazuto turned to meet face to face with Higosha.

"That's not my story to share. If you really want to know, you'll have to convince Nyoko-sama to share it with you," And with that Higosha leapt down onto the grown.

XX

The group was on their way to the fourth concert location. Thankfully there had not been any advances on Nyoko's life, which made Takeshi increasingly impatient for some action. Crossing an arch bridge that spanned over a deep ravine, they had no choice but to adopt a single file formation. Sazuto kept his eyes on the forest on the other side of the bridge, feeling that they were being watched from the trees. Crossing the bridge first, he signaled the others to increase their pace, a bad feeling lingering in his gut. At that point Nyoko's carriage was already halfway through the bridge.

He raised his arm straight up, pointing two fingers in the air. Takeshi caught sight of Sazuto's signal and activated his Byakugan. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The beams of that held the bridge were wrapped with camouflaged explosive seals. Before he could warn the others, a kunai flew past his head and embedded itself onto the roof Nyoko's carriage, an explosive tag attached to it.

"DUCK!" Takeshi holwed.

But it was too late. A hail of kunais emerged from either sides of the bridge rained upon the group, while a chain of explosions ensued. The bridge's beams began to crumble and fall one after another. Nyoko's carriage began plummeting into the ravine. Akagi managed to grab hold of Higosha and Ren, leaping to Takeshi's side. The explosion knocked Sazuto off his feet, fazing him momentarily. While in her sensei's grasp, Ren began a sequence of hand seals.

_Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari!(Wood style: Smothering Binding)_

Ren's arms transformed into multiple branches, rapidly growing around Nyoko's carriage to keep it from falling into the ravine below. Swarms of bandits ambushed the team of Ren, Takeshi, Higosha and Akagi from behind. Armed with swords, they wildly attacked the princess's guards. Occupied, Ren was losing her grip on Nyoko's carriage. Sazuto unsteadily vaulted towards it, removing a frightened Nyoko and held her in his arms.

**BOOM!**

The kunai that was embedded into the carriage's roof abruptly detonated, destroying the carriage. The forced of the explosion knocked Sazuto out, causing him to plunge into the ravine, with Nyoko in his arms.

"Nyoko! SAZUTO!" Takeshi roared. His voice dwindled as the duo descended into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hokage-sama," Nyoko curtsy greeted her friend, offering her right hand, palm facing downward.

"Daimyo-sama," Sazuto accepted the hand, bending down to lightly kiss her knuckles. He stood upright, releasing his grip, and looked around. "I don't see Higosha-san."

"Ah well his age has finally caught up to him unfortunately. He can't travel much these days, though he would've wanted to see how his fellow samurai Hokage was doing," Nyoko smiled beautifully.

A child ran up to the pair, clinging to the Hokage's right crus. "Sazu-ji! Long time no see!"

"Hey! How many times have I told you not to call me that Sazun!" Sazuto picked up the child and cradled him in his arms. He had neither seen Nyoko nor his godson in months; the last time was when he visited the Kazahana Castle back in autumn.

Nyoko leaned and looked around Sazuto, "Nice to see you too, Mr Hokage's Advisor"

Takeshi chuckled, offering a small wave, "You look beautiful as always Daimyo-sama. How long will you be staying this time?"

"My meeting with Sazuto-kun should be concluded today but we can stay for a few days. Sazun has been asking for his godfather for months and you know how kids act when they don't get what they want."

_I know that too well _Takeshi chuckled again.

"Well then let's move to my office. We have much to discuss, Daimyo-himesama(Daimyo Princess)" Sazuto suggested, his godson still playing in his arms.

"Lead the way, kyuudaime(9th) Hokage-sama," Nyoko accepted, enjoying the view before her.

XX

Chapter 5: Priority

"WAKE UP!" a voice brought Nyoko back to the land of the living. Her eyes were glassy and empty, unable to focus. Her lungs felt as if the were on fire. Her ears were blocked from her surroundings. She was soaked to the bone. Something pulled elbows out of the water. She felt something press roughly against her lips, air being forced into her lungs. Her chest was then vigorously compressed, causing her to turn sideways and vomit out the water that had been in her lungs. She wheezed, trying to breathe normally again. A hand rested on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Sazuto stared into her eyes, looking for signs of distress.

Nyoko slapped the hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sazuto was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

_Ungrateful bitch!_

"Well sorry for saving your life! Geez what the fuck is your problem?" the raven haired Genin flared.

"You are my problem! You and your kind!" the princess shot back.

"My kind? What the fuck does that mean?" Angry, Sazuto moved towards Nyoko.

"Get away from me!" Nyoko stood to run away from Sazuto, but she fell as fast as she rose. A piercing pain shot through her left ankle. She yelped, clutching the injured joint.

Sazuto immediately rushed to her side, but Nyoko pushed him away with all the strength she could conjure. "Let me help you for fucks sakes."

"No! I don't need your help!"

"Stop being stubborn God damn it! You can't move unless I treat your wounds!"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because it's my fucking mission to protect you whether I like it or not! I can't just leave you out here to die! Do you wanna die?"

_DIE?!_

"Liar! All you shinobis are liars! You just want to kill me, just as you killed my mother!" Nyoko shut her eyes tight and hugged her knees defensively.

_What?_

Silenced filled the air, as Nyoko continued to rub her injured ankle to try and ebb the pain.

Sazuto was left dumbfounded, but soon snapped back to reality. "Look, I don't know what happened to your mother, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. What I can tell you is that I am not the reason why your mother is dead. Not me, not anyone from my team. Just because another shinobi killed your mother doesn't make us all evil. I can see that you're a kind person from the way you treat your fans and Higoshi-san. I'm not asking you to treat us the same way, no, what I'm asking is that you at least let me help heal you so that you can return to your father. I'm not gonna let you die. I'm not gonna fail my mission. I am truly very sorry for your lost. Let me be your guardian, please."

Nyoko could sense the sincerity in Sazuto's words, from the look of his eyes to the tone of his voice. She simply nod her head, still trying to process what Sazuto had said. The Genin looked up to the sky and smelled the air.

"It's gonna rain soon, and we're both drenched," He continued. "We need to get out of here and find shelter, only then can I assess and treat your wounds.

Nyoko nodded again, this time in agreement. She was baffled momentarily when Sazuto lifted her up and carried her away bridal style. She couldn't complain, she'd only slow them down if she walked at her current state.

XX

They came across a cave not far from the river they had washed up from. Sazuto settled Nyoko down against the wall and hurriedly headed back out, needing to find firewood to help them dry off and keep warm through the storm. He returned just as the sky began to pour. Setting down his findings in the middle of the cave, he ignited it with a simple Katon(fire) jutsu. A few scrolls were taken out of his butt pouch and laid onto the floor. He unrolled them, revealing their contents; several black weird looking seals. As he pressed his chakra-covered hand over the seals, a blanket came into existence. He picked it up and wrapped the cloth around Nyoko, rubbing her arms to provide her more warmth.

"How'd you do that?" Nyoko asked, amazed.

"The blanket thing? Oh yeah I use seals to keep my things, which allows me to travel light. I keep most of the things I need for missions in these seals; such as blankets, clothes, medical supplies, spare kunais and shurikens. I don't keep food in seals as they'd go bad easily. I have seals on the bracers I wear on my forearms too," Sazuto brought up his arms to display his bracers. "They keep my main kunais and shurikens so that I can utilize those weapons in a fight on the fly. Neat eh?" Sazuto grinned proudly.

"Akagi-san taught you that?"

"Nah, my big brother Shinichi did."

Nyoko acknowledged, observing the young Uchiha. "How're you already dry?"

"Ah well being from the Uchiha clan my chakra has an affinity towards the Fire nature, which means that I can cast Fire jutsus. When I release my vast chakra throughout my body, it helps keep me warm and dries my clothes."

Nyoko nodded her head. "Oh, what about your team mates? Are they fire users too?"

"Just Akagi-sensei. His chakra has affinities towards Fire, Earth and Wind natures, which is why he's so freaking strong! Takeshi can use just water jutsus, even though he relies primarily on Taijutsu during fights. Ren however is coolest amongst us. Being a Senju, she doesn't only use both Earth and Water, but she can combine the two to use Wood nature jutsus too! It's her Kekkei Genkai(bloodline limit)."

Nyoko nodded her head again. "I see. The four of you must be pretty strong I guess."

"Yeah well the Hokage wouldn't have assigned us to protect you if we weren't. Though I think we're still not strong enough as needed. You did get hurt." Sazuto couldn't look at Nyoko's eyes as he bandaged her sprained ankle. He couldn't bear the shame of failure.

Nyoko stared fiercely at the Uchiha. "Look at me Sazuto."

He kept his head down.

"Look at me in the eyes. Please," she repeated, more convincingly.

Sazuto stopped wrapping as they made eyes contact, a blush rising both their cheeks.

Nyoko continued, "I don't blame you for what happened on the bridge. They knew we were coming. I should be thanking you instead, for saving my life. And I should be apologizing for the way I treated you and your team. I'm sorry Sazuto-kun."

Sazuto was startled for the second time in a day, not expecting that from Nyoko. "Apology accepted," Sazuto flashed his trademark grin and finished bandaging Nyoko's ankle.

Nyoko checked out Sazuto's outfit. Besides his bracers and his forehead protector, there was no way one could identify him as a shinobi. Not since his weapons were hidden, sealed away till needed. "A guardian needs a weapon to protect his princess."

"Weapon eh? Just like the sword Higosha-san wields?" Sazuto recalled Higosha wielding a sword against the bandits at the ravine.

"Yes of course. I was the one who gave him Artemis," Nyoko smiled proudly.

"How'd you get a sword like that? Artemis seems like a sword only a skilled warrior can wield."

"It is, Higosha was formerly a Samurai before he was employed by my father. I don't know, I just have a weird hobby of collecting vintage weapons. When we get back I'll have to find some weapons for you to use."

"Hehe can't wait," Sazuto grinned cheekily.

**GRRRRRR**

Nyoko hid her blush at the sound of her grumbling, empty stomach.

XX

As soon as the rain died down, Sazuto withdrew from the cave to find some food for the both of them. He took measures to ensure Nyoko's safety; he entrusted a kunai to the Princess and cast a relatively simple genjutsu around the cave, hiding it from wild animals and bandits alike.

Left alone, Nyoko hugged her knees against her chest, chucking groups of sticks into the fire periodically to keep it alive. She missed the heat Sazuto produced from his body. She had abandoned her soaking wet clothes, donning Sazuto's spare outfit while wrapping herself with a blanket. That still wasn't enough to keep her warm, as nightfall brought cold winds along. It was getting late, and Sazuto still had not returned.

**Flashback**

"How long will you be gone?" Nyoko asked, putting on a grey T-shirt that was 2 sizes too big for her.

Sazuto was preparing himself to leave, checking his equipment and setting up safety measures. "I'll be back before you know it," Sazuto stood and moved towards the entrance of the cave.

"That's not good enough of an assurance," Nyoko eyed him from her spot.

"Uh…I promise I'll come back?" Sazuto rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

"If you come back, when you come back, I'll tell you what happened, what happened to my mother," Nyoko's eyes stared at her feet, not seeing that Sazuto had closed he gap between them.

His warmth suddenly enveloped her shivering body, as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I promise I'll be back before sundown. I need to get us food. I need to get you food, hungry monkey"

Sazuto moved towards the entrance again, dodging a playful hit from Nyoko. Glancing back for the last time, Sazuto gave a small wave. "Stay safe."

With that, Sazuto left.

**Flashback end**

"You promised," Nyoko whispered to herself, resting her head on the top of her knees.

"I did, didn't I?"

Nyoko almost received a whiplash from turning her head too fast. There Sazuto was, covered in mud, carrying what seems to be a dead deer on his shoulders.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Famished."

XX

Cooking the venison was simple; Nyoko loved learning to cook from her designated chefs back at the palace and Sazuto didn't have trouble separating the meat from the body. They sat close together, waiting for the meat to cook. Nyoko loved the warmth Sazuto subconsciously produced with his chakra.

"My mother was beautiful and kind," Her sudden voice attracted the attention of Sazuto, while she kept her eyes on the fire. "She caught the attention of not only my father, but my uncle as well. The people of my country absolutely adored her. Even though my father was the rightful heir to the throne, his brother wanted the power, and the money. Both of them attempted to court my mother but she obviously chose my father. Losing my mother to him was the final straw to my uncle. He left the country just before the wedding, he couldn't bear to see my mother marry another. In secret, my uncle trained under a shinobi to be one himself, to assassinate my father, so as to claim the title of the Daimyo of this land. With 50 well trained shinobis at his disposal, my uncle ambushed my family and I while we were on our way to a meeting with your Hokage. If I'm not mistaken however, an Uchiha, like you was there as well. I think his name was Kabu? Katon? Hang on, his name was Kobeushi! Uchiha Kobeushi!"

_Father?_

"Anyways with the help of Konoha shinobi and the protection of Higosha, my uncle's plan was foiled. But my mother didn't survive. In his dying breath my uncle conjured a final jutsu, much to everyone's surprise, and it hit my mother, killing her instantly. I saw her die before my eyes. I was too young to understand the different villages where shinobis came from, and grouped them all as evil people, bent of inflicting pain and death to others. From that day on I began to hate everything shinobi, till now"

Nyoko brought her eyes up to meet Sazuto's.

He gently rubbed her back with his palm, and she leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry."

"There's no reason for you apologize."

"At least I know my father helped save you before."

Nyoko's eyes widened in surprise. "Your father? Uchiha Kobeushi is your father? Then there's even more reasons for you not to apologize! I should thanking you instead!"

Sazuto laughed at her sudden outburst. "Hahaha well I'll make sure to pass your thanks to him when I get back. Speaking of getting back, we need to move soon. How's your leg?"

Nyoko caressed and moved her left ankle, simulating its use. The pain had dulled notably, but was there. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore. I think I'll be able to walk."

"Alright then," Sazuto threw another stick into the fire. "I scouted through the woods while hunting just now. We're South of the bridge we fell from, Southwest of the the closest town, which I think where my team is. The entire way would be surrounded by forests so we'll need to stick together and not get separated. Rest up, we'll leave at the crack of dawn."

XX

Sazuto stalked forward, certain that they were being watched and followed. Nyoko was trying to keep up, limping as fast as her ankle allowed her to. They were still a few hours away from their destination. Sazuto abruptly stopped infront of Nyoko. "Get on, you should be tried by now. And we'll reach earlier with full speed."

Sazuto squatted down and bent forward, offering his back to Nyoko. She reluctantly accepted it, wrapping her legs around his pelvis, gently hugging his neck. Sazuto hugged her thighs, holding her steady. The intimacy brought a blush to her pretty cheeks. In one strong burst, they short towards their destination. The air resistance made it hard for Nyoko to keep her eyes open. Foreign to such swift speed, Nyoko tightened her grip around Sazuto's neck. "Hey easy there you're gonna kill me like that!"

XX

Akagi too was speeding through the forest, followed closely by Takeshi behind him. Ren had stayed behind at the town to care for Higosha and the other survivors' wounds. The bandits that ambushed them put up one hell of a fight, though Higosha was victim to the brunt of their attacks, providing cover for the Konoha Shinobis to utilize their jutsus.

Akagi was determined to locate Sazuto and Nyoko. They had been missing for 24 hours now, with no sign whatsoever whether they survived the fall or not. Akagi had trekked the river beneath the ravine, but found neither his student nor the Princess, only bodies of the fallen crew. The duo then scouted the vast forest surrounding the river, aided by Takeshi's byakugan. They didn't stop, resting only for a few moments before continuing. Akagi had only failed a single mission throughout his entire shinobi career prior to this, and no way in hell was he about to fail another.

_I'm not gonna let my teammates die again. Especially not Sazuto._

Takeshi spoke up from behind the bearded man. "Sensei, we should return to the town. There might be bandits there, and Ren already has a lot on her plate. I know Sazuto. I can feel it in my gut that he survive, along with Nyoko. We're not doing anyone favors aimlessly trekking this damn forest like this."

Akagi sighed. Takeshi was right. The safety of the living should be their priority.

**THUM!**

A loud thud caught Akagi by surprise, he turned to see Takeshi face first on the ground. He immediately rushed to the blond's side.

"Sorry sensei, that's my limit," Takeshi grimaced. "I've used my byakugan too much. I can barely open my eyes now."

"It's okay Takeshi, you've done well. Rest. I'll carry you back to the town." Akagi lifted Takeshi onto his shoulders and they both made their way back to Ren.

XX

"I smell her. And she's not alone. She's with someone. A shinobi. A Konoha Shinobi. He smells strong. Very strong. What now boss?" A voice was heard through the dense fauna.

A shadow looked up towards the source of the voice and replied, "Our target is the Princess. Kill the spare."

XX

"We're reaching the town. I can see it already!" Sazuto informed his passenger.

Nyoko smiled with her eyes still shut.

**Phew!**

A kunai flew straight at Sazuto, but he tilted his head and it whizzed past them. Activating his sharingan, he noticed 5 chakra signatures surrounding them. 5 strong chakra signatures.

"Nice dodge boy. Hand us the girl and we'll let you walk." A brute descended from the branch and stood between Sazuto and the town, raising a black saber towards the duo.

"Who do you think I am?" Sazuto yelled back. "If you want her, you'll have to pry her from my cold, dead corpse."

The brute let out a low deep laugh, "HAHAHA that can be arranged. If you can't count, boy, there're 5 of us and only one of you. And by the looks of it, you're just a measly Genin, aren't ya?!"

Sazuto scowled. He stood no chance against them. He had to get Nyoko to safety. Slowly turning his head, he whispered, "Nyoko, when I tell you, run straight to the town and find my team. I know they're there. Don't worry bout me. Just go."

Sazuto unsealed a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, covering the area around them and their foes in a thick layer of fog. Forming the appropriate seals, a grand fireball shot towards the brute, who rolled out of its way. Trailing the path the fireball left, Sazuto ran forward with Nyoko still on his back.

"GET HIM!" the Brutus commanded.

_Doton: Chidokaku! (Earth Style: Moving Earth Core!")_

Slamming his fist into the ground, one of the bandits caused the ground before Sazuto to rise, blocking his path. The shock from the moving ground caused Sazuto to stumble and fall. Seizing the opportunity, brute ran up and punched Sazuto square in the gut. Before Sazuto could recoup, the brute choked his neck, pinning him onto newly formed wall. "Now you can't escape."

Sazuto smirked, blood escaping his mouth from the force of the choke. "Who says I want to escape," he barely wheezed out.

Looking around, Nyoko was nowhere to be found.

"So you used a two layer diversion; you used the smoke bomb catch us off guard, and while concealed you made Nyoko take a different path while you casted a Genjutsu to make it look like she was still on you. You used a fireball and ran away to emphasize your bluff, while giving the Princess more time to escape. Pretty smart for a Genin, but I should expect no less, especially from an Uchiha. The rest of you!" The brute turned towards his gang. "Chase her down! I'll deal with this trash."

**KABOOM!**

An explosion blew the 4 bandits away, instantly killing two of them. The real Sazuto stabbed another in the heart with a kunai before he could recover. The brute looked back at his hand, which was now choking onto nothing.

_Another Genjutsu? I shouldn't have taken this boy lightly._

"Good job boy, you've killed 3 of my men. But you're still outnumbered, and I'm gonna rip your fucking head off. Then I'll go after the Princes,." The brute licked his lips, loving the sound of his plan. The other bandit recovered and stood next to the brute, kunais in his hands.

Sazuto took his stance, between them and the fleeing Nyoko. "You shall not pass."

XX


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakuragi, Sendoh, congrats on your promotions to Chuunin. You've made me very proud." Sazuto flashed his students a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Thanks Sazuto-sensei!" the two happily cheered.

Team Sazuto were being treated to a full course meal Yakiniku Q, courtesy of Sazuto to celebrate 2 of his students' passing of the Chuunin Exams. They were waiting for their orders of raw beef and fried rice to arrive. Sakuragi and Sendoh were both deep in argument over who the victor was in the final fight during the exams, with Sazuto-sensei calmly drinking his oolong tea. She felt weak, being the only Genin left at the table.

"Don't worry Saki, there's always next time. I'll train you hard, believe it!" Sazuto smiled sincerely.

Saki nodded, happy at her sensei's enthusiasm to train her.

"Ah before I forget, here are your graduation presents." Sazuto fished out a scroll in each of his hands. He handed the red scroll on his right to Sakuragi. "In this is one of the strongest jutsus ever, which in this group can only be performed by you and me. Upon your graduation I felt that you are of adequate skill and responsibility to learn this jutsu. Train well Sakuragi, and use it to protect those dear to you."

Sakuragi accepted the scroll, clutching it firmly in his grasps. It was an honor to him. He didn't want to read it yet, feeling that it should be read in his privacy. Hence, he kept it securely in the breast pocket of his new Chuunin vest.

Sazuto relinquished the other scroll, a blue scroll, to Sendoh's eager hands. "Sendoh, in this scroll is Aries, twin daggers that were given to me by my dear friend. It has served me well, and I know it will serve you better. I'm entrusting them to you. Learn them, practice with them, think of them as an extension of your arms. Take good care of them for me."

Sendoh unwrapped the scroll and laid it on the table, revealing its contents; characters handwritten in ink. He rested a palm over the scroll and poured chakra into it. Two daggers appeared in his grasp, sheathed in their gold scabbards. He took one in his left hand and pulled on its handle with his right, revealing one half of Aries. The full tang blade was gold toned, as long as Sendoh's arm from shoulder to wrist. It's handle was gold and tan color with an Elven vine design. The other half of Aries was entirely similar. Sendoh was mesmerized by its beauty. "Don't worry sensei, I'll take good care of them."

XX

Chapter 6: Greek Gods

The pain in her ankle was returning, she felt the anesthetic Sazuto had injected her with begin to neutralize. Her pace slowed, from a full sprint to a slow jog. The town was within reach. Her legs were about to give out. Her vision started to blur. Her(Sazuto's) shirt was drenched in perspiration.

_NO! DON'T STOP! We need to save Sazuto!_

She ran up to the town and grabbed ahold of the first person she could reach. "Shinobis *huff* have you *huff* seen any shinobis?" she panted.

"What was that?" confused, the simple farmer couldn't understand her words.

Nyoko took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Have you seen any shinobis here?! Konoha shinobis! Have you?! My friend is in danger!"

The farmer was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Yes yes they came yesterday brining along injured people. Try the town medical building, I think they're there."

Nyoko gave an abrupt thanks and shot towards Sazuto's team mates. She feared for Sazuto's safety with each passing second.

XX

**Cling! **

Sazuto parried an incoming downward kunai slash with a kunai of his own. He pushed hard upwards, causing the brute momentarily faze. He took the opportunity to deliver a roundhouse to the brute's left knee but had to roll out of the way of an incoming barrage of kunais. He landed in front of the other bandit who had just finished another sequence of hand seals.

_Doton: Chidokaku! (Earth Style: Moving Earth Core!")_

The ground beneath Sazuto collapsed 5 floors down, trapping him on all four sides. Sazuto began his own sequence as the brute prepared to throw kunais down the hole towards him.

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire style: Grand Fireball)_

The fire ball shot up towards the mouth of the hole, clearing a path for Sazuto. He leapt up, but was met with a blow to the gut when he exited the hole. He flew 10 meters backwards from the force of the punch, not stopping till his back crashed into a tree. He coughed up blood, but could not stop to rest at the two bandits were already closing down the distance between them.

_Damn it! I could take them on one on one but not at the same time! Looks like Brute is spearheading their attacks while Skinny there is providing him back up. Every time I get the upper hand Skinny intercepts my final blows. I can't win unless I take Skinny out first but I can't seem to shake Brute off! Damn it all!_

Sazuto brought up his arms to block a jab from Brute, dodging to the side, using Brute's momentum against himself. Sazuto raised his left arm to slash the bigger man horizontally but again was stopped by Skinny's Doton jutsu. Sazuto leapt away from the two and into a nearby bush, providing much needed time to recover, no matter how short.

_I need to get Skinny first! But how?_

His thoughts were cut short by a barrage of shuriken. Sazuto leapt away and parried another jab, this time from Skinny, with Brute right on his heels. Skinny executed his best taijutsu combos on Sazuto but was easily countered with the help of the Sharingan. Brute however stayed back this time, providing cover for Skinny, neither allowing Sazuto to get the upper hand nor form seals for jutsus.

_They switched roles?_

In one swift motion Sazuto blocked Skinny's right legged kick with his left sole, punched Skinny right in the face and booted the bandit's chest as hard as he could, causing Skinny to collapse. Before he could celebrate his small victory, Sazuto felt an piercing pain shoot through his left shoulder, right beside the collar bone.

"Gotcha," Brute smirked. "Sorry boy, had to take a page off your book. Distraction is a great tactic, ain't it?"

Brute's black saber had punctured through Sazuto and imbedded into the bark behind him, immobilizing the Uchiha. 3 swift body blows to Sazuto made him cough up blood, and all his strength left him, from the pain and fatigue of combat. Skinny took his place by Brute's side, a victorious grin on his face. Brute brought up a clenched fist to Sazuto's face. "Now I'm gonna break that pretty face of yours."

**WHACK!**

XX

_HELP!_

Takeshi shot up, his body hot and sweating profusely. In an instant Ren was by his side, resting a hand on his shoulder to calm her teammate.

"Hey it's okay. Akagi-sensei brought you back a couple of hours ago, you must've passed out from exhaustion. We're at the medic centre in town. Akagi-sensei went back out with Higosha-san to look for Sazuto and Nyoko an hour ago. They'll be back soon," Ren explained.

Shrugging off her hand, Takeshi got up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ren questioned, watching Takeshi limp towards the door. "You're in no condition to travel."

Takeshi stopped and turned his head. "I need to help them. I need to find Sazuto. I have a bad feeling in my gut."

"You can't travel. Not yet. You need to rest Takeshi please. You won't be of any help in you're current condition. I might've lost Sazuto, I don't want to lose you too," Ren's eyes were downcast.

Takeshi moved towards her, placing his hands on either of her shoulders. "Hey, he's okay. I'll find him, I promise."

Ren lightly nodded her head, still forlorn.

**WHAM!**

The door to the medic centre burst open, in stepped Higosha carrying an unconscious Nyoko in his arms.

"Ren-chan Nyoko needs you now!" Higosha sprinted towards the Senju.

"Alright lay her down here!" Ren knelt down.

Higosha gently placed Nyoko on the mat in front of Ren, who began inspecting the princess's condition.

"What happened Higosha-san?" Takeshi eyed the older man.

Higosha took a deep breath and continued, "Akagi and I were returning from the forest south of town when he caught sight of Nyoko screaming at a farmer for help."

**FLASHBACK**

Nyoko was slowly limping towards the town medic centre, when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Higosha-san!" she yelled, happy to see a familiar face.

"Nyoko! Where have you been?" Higosha released his grip on Nyoko.

"Where's Sazuto?" Akagi came up behind the samurai.

"Sazuto needs your help!" she yelled, remembering her guardian in danger.

"Where is he?!" Akagi asked, grabbing Nyoko by her shoulders.

"On the outskirts of the town. We were on our way here when bandits ambushed us. Strong bandits. He fought them, giving me time to escape."

Akagi scowled. "Higosha take Nyoko to Ren," Akagi prepared to leave. "I'll go get Sazuto." And in a burst of speed he shot towards his student.

_Hang on Sazuto, I'm coming._

**FLASHBACK END**

XX

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

The barrage of strikes to Sazuto's face, chest and gut didn't stop, with Skinny and Brute taking turns to dish out the beatings. His mouth was full of blood. He couldn't open his black and inflamed eyes anymore. Everything hurt, and the pain didn't seem to stop anytime soon. Brute grabbed the hilt of the saber that immobilized Sazuto and twisted it, causing the Uchiha to yell in pain but was cut short by a punch to the mouth.

**WHACK! **A punch to the gut.

"This is for my men you've killed."

**WHACK! **Another punch to the gut.

"This is for letting the Princess escape."

Brute pulled his fist, whose knuckles were already bruised from all the beating, back to deliver another blow but was stopped by a grip on the wrist.

The bandits turned, realizing that the grip on Brute's wrist belonged to none other than Sarutobi Akagi. Anger filled his face, teeth gritting, eyes flaring. "What you've done to Sazuto, I'll do onto you, tenfold."

The last images the bandits witnessed before their deaths were of Konoha's famed Demon Akagi's wraith.

XX

Sazuto laid unconscious on the operation table ahead of Ren. Akagi had brought him back minutes before, in a life threatening condition. She began inspection the damage done onto her teammates body, with the help of two of the town's nurses.

_His cheekbones, collarbones and several ribs have been broken, a broken rib has punctured his left kidney. His entire chest is full of lacerations, with his left shoulder has been penetrated. His eyes are bruised and teeth have punched in, his skull has minor fractures. His chakra levels has dropped to dangerous limits. I can't let you die Sazuto._

"I won't let you die," Ren promised as her palms began to glow with a green aura, preparing to perform an emergency surgery on Sazuto's punctured kidney.

XX

_SAZUTO!_

Nyoko awoke on a bed in a dark unfamiliar room, lit only by a dying candle. The room had a window but no light passed through, blocked by a ragged old curtain. Besides a few drawers and the bed, the room was relatively empty. Her body was sore all over, the pain in her ankle had resurfaced. But that was not what occupied her mind. No, the condition of her Uchiha guardian filled her thoughts.

_Is he okay? Is he alive? Where is he? Where are the bandits?_

"He's okay Nyoko-sama. Akagi-san brought him back last night, and he's been in surgery since then. Ren-chan is trying her very best to save him. Have faith in her," Higosha explained as he entered the room.

Nyoko exhaled in relief, but the rumbling of her stomach echoed in the room.

Higosha snickered. "Hungry, Princess?"

Nyoko embarrassingly nodded. The last time she ate was the morning Sazuto and her set off from their cave, which was a full day before. Hesitatingly rising from her bed, she followed Higosha's lead to the kitchen.

XX

Upon arrival, she sat down at the breakfast table in the medic centre, accompanied by Takeshi, Akagi and Higosha, all of whom had tired and worried looks on their faces. Ren was still in the operation room working on Sazuto. She was served a plate of fresh pancakes, but her mind was still on the endangered Uchiha. Thinking about the him made her lose her appetite, as she simply stared at her plate, even with her stomach rumbling.

"Eat up Nyoko-chan. Sazuto wouldn't want you to starve," Akagi spoke up with a smile in between bites of his breakfast.

Nyoko wanted to ask Akagi what had happened after he left them for Sazuto, but thought otherwise as not to ruin the calm atmosphere.

_No, Sazuto is strong. He'll make it._

And with that Nyoko started on her own plate of pancakes.

XX

The group sat in benches provided and waited patiently outside the operating room after breakfast, with no indication of what was going on inside. The red light above the room's door remained on, signaling the ongoing operation. Did Sazuto make it? Did Sazuto die? Nobody knew. Nobody would know till Ren came out. All they could do was to pray for his survival.

XX

Minutes turned into hours. With each passing second it felt as if Sazuto was slipping away. Takeshi had tried multiple times to bust into the room to find out about Sazuto's current condition, but was stopped by Akagi who called the Hyuuga an idiot and told him to shut up and wait for Ren. Nyoko couldn't blame the blond. She was just as curious and nervous, but didn't express it as much.

XX

The red light died, the door creaked open and a wearied-looking nurse exited. "Family and friends of Uchiha Sazuto?" she sluggishly mumbled.

Th group collectively nodded their heads.

"Sazuto has sustained numerous injuries, some of them near-fatal," the nurse continued, causing the group the gasp anxiously. "But we were able to stop the bleeding and heal his life-threatening injuries, though he is still unconscious. We're moving him to the ward upstairs for recuperation, where you may visit him." The nurse moved aside, allowing the other nurses to wheel the bed carrying a heavily bandaged Sazuto to his room.

Looking around, Takeshi couldn't spot his other team mate. "Where's Ren?"

"Ren-san is still inside, resting," the nurse turned and answered. "I've never seen a medic like her before, especially at such a young age." The nurse turned back and left for Sazuto's ward, followed by Nyoko and Higosha.

"Well that's Ren for ya!" Takeshi smiled proudly, before entering the operating room. He scanned the room, only to find Ren curled up in a corner, leaning against the wall, sleeping quietly.

Akagi entered the room as well. "She was up all night, trying to save Sazuto. She must be exhausted."

"Yeah, Ren wouldn't have let Sazuto die. Not on her watch," Takeshi voiced out, bending down and picking the Senju up in his arms. "I'm bringing her to her room. Let me know if Sazuto awakens."

XX

"Has he woken up yet?" Takeshi asked as Team Akagi entered Sazuto's room, Ren closing the door behind them. They had just returned from patrolling the outskirts of the town.

"No, not yet," Nyoko answered from her seat by the bed, her hand still in Sazuto's. It had been 5 days since Sazuto left the operating room, not waking up even once since. Nyoko had not once left his side.

Higosha, who had been leaning against the wall at the head of the Uchiha's bed, stood upright, facing the Shinobi team. "I've contacted the Daimyo and informed him of the recent events. He and I both agreed that it's best we transport Sazuto back to the castle. We have the best doctors and medical equipment there, and we wouldn't have to worry about security."

Akagi nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. How soon can we move?"

"I've already made the required preparations. We leave tomorrow, along with the rest of the remaining crew members," Higosha leaned back against the wall, observing the princess.

"It's going to be okay Sazuto-kun. Father's doctors will take care of you," Nyoko whispered into Sazuto's ear, kissing his cheek.

XX

Soft chilly winds blew against the cherry-blossom tree, relinquishing some of its beautiful blossoms. It's pink petals gradually fell onto the training ground where Ren was busy punching a wooden dummy. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she bent down and picked up a single flower, raising it to her nose, inhaling, savoring its sweet aroma. She turned towards the direction of Sazuto's room, thinking about her crush. "Wake up soon Sazuto. Wake up and see the beauty of Spring in the Land of Spring."

"Yeah Spring here sure is nice ey?" Takeshi surprised Ren, whom unknowingly dropped the flower. Realizing that Ren had been busy training, Takeshi came up with an idea. "How about a spar? It'll help take our minds off worrying for a bit."

Ren smiled, before taking her stance. "Bring it on Takeshi."

XX

Between the five of them, Sazuto's least frequent visitor was his sensei Akagi, primarily due to the prohibition of smoking in hospital rooms. Even the daimyo and his wife visited the Uchiha more than the bearded man did. They had collectively agreed that at least one person should accompany the injured Genin at any point of time, in case he awakens. Akagi was seated beside Sazuto's bed, reading the latest edition of the Shinobi Chronicles. The daimyo and his family were having lunch with Higosha at the dining hall, and his students were busy training, improving themselves. Distracted, he didn't expect Sazuto's awakening.

"Sensei, what happened? Where's Nyoko? Where am I?" Sazuto barely made out the words through the heavy bandaging.

Tearing away from his magazine, Akagi turned towards Sazuto, who was barely able to keep eye contact. Breathing a sigh of relief, he answered, "Nyoko is okay Sazuto. We're at the Kazahana Castle. We found her at the edge of the town, she told me where you were and I left to find you, being beaten up by those bandits."

Memories filled Sazuto's head. Memories of the beatings, making Sazuto mince. "What happened to those bandits sensei?"

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, they've been dealt with. Wait here, I'll go call a doctor and the others."

XX

"Everything seems…okay. Kidney is returning to full functionality, cartilage is restoring bones to original strength and most cuts have healed. This boy, he's something special, isn't he?" the doctor switched his flashlight off, tying back the bandage around Sazuto's face.

"He's already healed that much? In just a week?" Nyoko couldn't believe the doctor. Healing at that rate was unheard of, even for a shinobi.

"Pretty much, though I'd recommend he rest for a few more days before returning to active duty." And with that the doctor exited the room.

Nyoko went up to Sazuto, who was seated on the edge of his bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean, I could be worse, right?" Sazuto joked.

Nyoko laughed, "hey, I want to show you something." She pulled on his right arm and dragged him out of the room, much to the surprise of Akagi, Ren, Takeshi and Higosha. Leading Sazuto across the vast castle, they stopped in front of an oak door. "This is my collection room," Nyoko gleaned proudly, opening the doors. Antique and unique armory were displayed, shining brightly under the sunlight. Swords, daggers, bows, spears and much more, all unique in their designs.

Sazuto couldn't help but gawk in awe.

Nyoko gave a mini tour, before stopping Sazuto in front of a table, where 3 different weapons were laid out. She went to the first, a pair of sheathed golden daggers. "This is Aries, twin daggers made from a durable light metal." She moved towards the next, a tomahawk hatchet, whose blade was a deep gray color and its poll made out of polished oak, with a sling tied to its end. "This is Kratos, a tomahawk used by my family's previous head of guard. A very handy weapon for a skilled warrior." Lastly, a matte black bow, complete a matching quiver and a set of arrows. "This is Apollo, a recurve composite bow, made up of maple wood and water buffalo horn, making it smaller but just as much draw-weight as conventional bows. Imagine the distance you can pick targets off with your Sharingan."

"Pick targets off?" Sazuto asked. "You're giving Apollo to me?"

"Apollo? I'm giving all three of them to you," Nyoko replied, giggling. "I told you didn't I: a princess's guardian requires a weapon. That's why I'm giving my most valuable collections to you." She turned towards the entrance of the vault, where her father had been eavesdropping on the two. "My father and I have decided to hire Team Akagi for the whole of my singing career, which means you'll be my guard for quite some time," she turned back to Sazuto. "That is of course if it's okay with 've already asked your teammates and they accepted our proposal."

Sazuto smiled. "It'll be an honor to serve you, milady. Besides, I wouldn't have to worry about your safety since I'll be the one who's responsible for it."

The Daimyo moved towards the two. "It's settled then, I'll make a formal request to the Hokage tomorrow." He put a reassuring hand onto the young Uchiha's shoulder. "You should return to your bed Sazuto-kun, if you want to protect my daughter you'll have to recover as soon as possible." He smiled, before exiting the vault.

"Father's right," Nyoko tugged on Sazuto's wrist, pulling him away. "Let's get you back to bed."

XX

While awaiting for Sazuto to recuperate, Akagi instructed his other two students in the Tree Climbing exercise on the highest trees in the forest west of the castle, to better improve their chakra control, Ren, who was born a natural in that aspect, completed it on her first try. Takeshi, however was not as proficient as his teammate. After watching several of Takeshi's attempts, Akagi left the two to review the castle's security with Higosha.

Upset with the lack of progress, Takeshi knelt down next to Ren, who was taking a break from her shuriken training. "Hey Ren, can you help me out a bit?" Takeshi asked sheepishly. "I really don't understand what we're doing here."

Taking another sip from her bottle, Ren replied, "what don't you understand Takeshi?"

"Uh….everything?" The Hyuuga chuckled guiltily, rubbing the back of his head.

Ren mentally slapped her forehead. "Don't take this the wrong way T, but honestly how did you get first placing along with us?

"Well," Takehsi chuckled again. "I kind of cheated most of the written exams. I mean the physical exams are pretty easy, but the theory was what got to me. I used my Byakugan to copy from Sazuto and Eria."

"Sazuto and Eria eh?" Ren raised an eyebrow, jealous at the sound of her rival's name escaping his lips. "What am I not smart enough for you?" She pointed her index finger at her teammate, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"What no!" Takeshi's arms crossed into an X in front of his chest. "That's not what I meant! Well Sazuto sat in front of me so it was easier to see the answers from his sheet and Eria sat two rows away so I used her sheet to double check! You sat at the other end of the class so I couldn't see your answers well! I swear I would've copied from you if I sat next to you."

Ren giggled, her cheeks blushing from the cold breeze. "I was just kidding Takeshi, you don't have to get so worked up over it. And I wouldn't mind letting you copy from me," she winked at him.

Takeshi felt his face flush.

_Ren is really pretty._

"The tree climbing exercise is to better improve our chakra control," Ren started to explain, setting her bottle down. "This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the soles of your feet, which are the hardest places to control chakra, and using that to climb the tree without using your hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, you'll lose your footing on the tree and fall. If it's too strong, you'll be pushed away from the tree, causing the bark to break around the point of contact and you'll fall. That's why you've been slipping Takeshi, you're not concentrating enough chakra into your soles."

Takeshi nodded. "Wow that helped a lot Ren thanks. You're really smart!"

Ren blushed at his praise. "Thanks T. Here's a tip: use a kunai to slash the height of which you've climbed on each attempt, to set target for you to overtake."

"Mind if I join in the fun?" A voice came up behind them, surprising the two.

Ren smiled, happy to see the newcomer. "Shouldn't you be in bed resting, Sazuto?"

Sazuto chuckled. "Nah I've rested enough. I'm not gonna let the two of you overtake me."

Takeshi snickered, getting up and walking towards his tree. "Well watch me grow stronger than you Sazuto!" He removed a kunai from his butt pouch, resuming his exercise.

Sazuto moved towards Ren, kneeling beside her. "I never said thank you for saving my life," he gently stared into her eyes. Bringing his face close to hers, he brushed his lips against her rosy cheeks, lightly pecking it, before whispering a soft 'Thank you' into her ear.

Ren,whose cheeks were now fully flushed, smiled, nodding a 'You're welcome', before recovering to resume her shuriken training.

Sazuto unsealed a kunai of his own, making his way to the tree next to Takeshi's.

"AHHH!" a progressively loud yell came from above, before a Hyuuga Takeshi landed butt first onto the ground.

XX


	7. Chapter 7

Having planned to train with Sazuto that Thursday morning, Arisa had woken up earlier than usual. Ever since the Spring Daimyo hired the services of Team Akagi 2 years before, Arisa felt as if her best friend was slipping away from her, as he'd be away for long stretches of time, the shortest being 6 months. Thankfully once she had graduated from the academy she had more time to spend with him, to train with him. Especially now since Team Akagi was on a break from missions.

Securing her relatively new shinobi headband onto her forehead, Arisa took one last glance at her reflection. She would've preferred to tie it around her neck or her waist like Ren but her clan seal would've been exposed, something she had always been insecure of. It frightened her sometimes, she had seen the effects of the seal being activated by her uncle, the clan head Hyuuga Boruto, on a branch member who had planned to runaway with a secret lover. Images of the victim squirming in agony, clutching his throbbing head, still felt raw in Arisa's memories.

_Running away with a lover. That'll be nice. Just me and Sazuto-kun._

Arisa imagined a life married to the love of her life, living in a private cottage on a calm farmland, raising their children away from the chaos and violence of shinobi life, unbound by clan seals.

_Living freely._

A beautiful illusion. One that she knew was impossible, as illusions never change into something real.

_In another life perhaps._

Arisa smiled sadly at her reflection, before leaving her room.

XX

Chapter 7: The Death Squad

Fastening his sandals firmly onto his feet, Sazuto got up to leave the Uchiha household. Looking up to the view of the beautiful sky, filled with fluffy passing clouds,brought a smile to his face. He had rarely been home for the past two years, accompanying Nyoko on her tours. And when he did return to Konoha, he spent most of his time training, either with his team, Arisa or Shinichi. His elder brother however was away on a mission that day, as he had been for the past week.

A yell from behind Sazuto stopped him in his tracks. "Sazuto! Can you help pass this to your Aunt Sarada on your way out for me please," Shizukesa walked towards her son, holding up a pack wrapped in brown cloth. "I cooked a little something to help cheer her up a bit," she smiled gently.

"Yeah sure. I might be back home late mom, depending on the mission. Don't wait for me," Sazuto seized the parcel, clutching it to his chest and continued on his way out.

"Take care! Good luck training!" Shizukesa shouted after him. "And go easy on Arisa-chan!"

Sazuto waved an arm back, annoyed. He made his way to the neighboring house, knocking on its wooden door. After no answer came for a minute, Sazuto tried again. This time however, a spiky black haired man with average build opened the door. The man, Uchiha Juushiro, was the son of Nara Yamamoto and Uchiha Sarada, the latter being Uchiha Kobueshi's elder sister, making Juushiro Sazuto's first cousin. Had Sarada been born a male, she would've been the Uchiha clan head instead of Sazuto's father. Due to the Uchiha's superior clan prestige, and because he possessed the Sharingan, Juushiro was forced to adopt the Uchiha; an identical case to Arisa's parents.

"Hey Sazuto." Juushiro hadn't expected to have any guests. "Sorry man was busy packing for my mission."

"Heh no problem Juu. Is Aunt Sarada in?" Sazuto brought up the pack to the older Uchiha. "My mom asked me to pass this to her. How is she by the way?"

Juushiro accepted the parcel, shaking his head. "Not good man. She's still grieving over the miscarriage. We all are."

Sazuto nodded his head, eyes downcast. "Sorry to hear that. You know we're here for you, right? That's what family is for."

Juushiro placed a palm of his cousin's shoulder, who looked up to his reassuring smile. "Yeah I know. Thanks man, and tell Aunt Shizukesa I said thanks."

Sazuto returned the smile. "Hey good luck for your mission. I hope we can spar when you get back," Sazuto turned to move off.

"Good luck to you too cuz, you'll need it if you plan on beating me in a spar," Juushiro jokingly warned his cousin, receiving a wave as a reply. Smiling, he went back inside.

XX

Under the shade of a nearby tree, the two Genins took a short break from training. Sazuto set his bottle down and reached into his butt pouch. "Close your eyes, I have something for you."

Arisa obeyed, shutting her eyes tight, placing her palms on her lap. She felt a flat square item land gently on them, opening her eyes to see a CD case with Nyoko's photo as its cover.

"It's her new album. She gave it to me but it's not really to my liking, so I thought I'd give it to her number one fan! It's not even released in stores yet!" Sazuto proudly exclaimed.

Arisa couldn't contain her joy, enveloping Sazuto in a sudden embrace. Satisfied with her hug, she let Sazuto go to examine her latest collection. Turning the case around, she read the song list at the back.

Sazuto eyed Arisa as she was deep in concentration, smirking proudly. "How's your team?"

The petite girl stored the CD in her own butt pouch, turning to answer her longtime crush. "They're alright I guess. Fujino-sensei is really helping me gain confidence, while Killua and Gon are always pushing me to train harder."

"Those boys," Sazuto sat upright, his tone serious, "have they made any moves on you?"

"What no Sazuto-kun of course not!" Arisa jokingly giggled. "They don't see me that way."

"Well they better not," Sazuto eased, "any ways when is your next mission?"

"Oh actually I have one this afternoon. To guide a construction engineer to a town called Dendo, on the outskirts of Mizu no Kuni(Land of Water), where he is going to lead a team to build a dam, or something like that. This mission should take a while," Arisa didn't miss the look of concern on Sazuto's face.

"This doesn't sound like an easy mission. Didn't your team recently graduate from the academy? It's too soon for you to be going out on such a mission. Konoha and Kiri have not been in good terms of late. Last I heard Kiri officials have put a bounty on Konoha shinobis, rewarding each head they bring back with money! What the hell is the Hokage thinking!" Sazuto couldn't contain his anger, his fists were clenched, his Sharingan had been subconsciously activated.

"Sazuto-kun I know that Kirigakure(1) is the shinobi village of the Land of Water, but I did tell you that our destination is on the outskirts of the land. We'll probably not encounter any Kiri shinobi, and even if we do, at least trust me enough to defend my team," Arisa pleaded.

"It's not them I'm worried about Arisa," Sazuto gripped her hands firmly, maintaining a strict eye contact. "It's you."

Arisa face softened, happy at how much Sazuto cared for her. "Then trust yourself that you have trained me well enough. I promise I'll come back, okay?"

Sazuto's face relaxed as well, acknowledging the sincerity in her words. "Alright," he released her hands. "What time do you leave?"

XX

"Alright team, the construction engineer should be waiting for us at the village gates," Sarutobi Fujino informed her team, "Killua I want you and Guremaru on point, using your noses to sniff out any threats. I'll be in second, Gon you'll be by the engineer's side, and Arisa you'll be tailing the group, watching our backs with your byakugan. Everyone clear?" It was a formation her husband had shared with her.

Her Genin team nodded collectively. Fujino was a kind sensei, but when she was serious she definitely meant business. Her straight purple hair reached her waist, her brown eyes squinted as she smiled back at her team. She donned the standard Konoha Jounin attire, complete with the vest. A blood red shade of lipstick complimented her facial features, though it wasn't just her beauty that captivated the attention and affection of Sarutobi Akagi, her husband. She was a formidable warrior herself, as she was once in ANBU(2).

Right behind her was Inuzuka Killua, heir to the head of the Inuzuka clan. The Inuzukas are known for their canine partners, greatly enhanced senses(especially smell) and the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Killua was of average height, sporting dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, over a mesh armor shirt. A small gray puppy, Guremaru, Killua's best friend and companion, laid atop his head.

Behind the Inuzuka was Gon, whose outfit consisted of a green onesie jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, bandages wrapped around his hands and a red maroon scarf tied around his neck. Taller than his teammates and well-built, his cheek-bones high, eyebrows thick and his black hair was bowl cut. Unlike the other two, his headband was tied around the waist. An orphan growing up on the streets of Konoha, Gon was saved by a patrolling Fujino. Under her strict tutelage in Taijutsu, Gon entered and graduated from the academy even with the inability to utilize ninjutsu or genjutsu. Amongst the three Genin, Gon was the only one whom Fujino requested be assigned to her. Despite his hostile childhood, Gon remains kindhearted and honest, though he can be very energetic and hot-blooded at times.

Upon arrival at the gates, team Fujino spotted the construction engineer sitting on a bench, gulping down cold water from a bamboo bottle. Recognizing his escort, he stood up to greet them. He wore a loose shirt and Bermudas, a straw hat to protect him from the heat. "You're it? A bunch of kids?"

Fujino stepped forward, "well excuse me mister, but we're all you could afford. So let's cut the chitchat and make our move."

XX

Killua took a deep breath, concentrating chakra into his nose, inhaling the scent that lingered in the air around him. The trail they were trekking was flanked by forests on either side.

_Nothing._

As the group closed on to the Land of Water, the Konoha shinobis adopted a high alert mentality, ready for any assault. Gon, not a fan of seriousness, decided to break the ice to ease the tension. He turned to the engineer, who was busy ogling Fujino's derrière. Disgusted, Gon coughed loudly, attracting the older man's attention. "She's married."

"Hehe so what?" the older man grinned, "nothing wrong with just lookin' right?"

"It is unyouthful to stare at another man's wife, I for one will not taint my flames of youth by gawking a woman, married or not." The engineer seemed to be unperturbed by Gon's philosophy. "Can you at least try to be discreet," Gon sighed, "anyways Mr Construction Man why do you need to be escorted to the dam site?"

"My name is not Mr Construction Man doofus," the man glared, "it's Kensetsu."

"Just Kensetsu?" Killua asked, intrigued by the lack of family name.

"Just Kensetsu."

"And my name isn't Doofus. It's Gon," Gon introduced proudly, complete with a thumbs up. "Just Gon."

"Hehe I like you kid," Kensetsu grinned, "you're okay."

"Didn't I tell you to cut the chitchat," Fujino interjected.

Kensetsu felt the air around him thicken.

_Geez talk about women._

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said, you know, about you guys being kids," the engineer started, "you can't blame me for being paranoid. Kiri shinobis have been spotted patrolling the town where the dam will be built. And it is absolutely vital I complete building it."

"Really?" Arisa asked from behind them, "and why-"

She was cut off when Fujino tackled her onto the ground, pulling Kensetsu along, as they barely dodged a horizontal slice of water. Gon pushed Killua away, himself rolling sideways to evade the jutsu. A pair of cloaked bodies descended from the surrounding trees, one significantly taller than the other, and charged towards Killua and Gon, as the latter unsheathed two kunais while Guremaru leapt off the formers head, whom discharged a barrage of shuriken. Their assailants dodged out of the way, but another appeared from behind Arisa, having completed a sequence of hand seals.

_Suiton: Suidanha! (Water style: Severing Wave!)_

A high pressure stream spewed from his mouth, soaring towards the Konoha shinobi. Rapidly forming the required hand seals Fujino triggered a ninjutsu of her own.

_Katon: Goukakyuu! (Fire style: Grand Fireball!)_

The fireball struck the water stream head on, the two elements colliding, neutralizing one another. Terrified, Kensetsu hastily rose and sprinted away from the fray. The two cloaked shinobis, who had been in a taijutsu combat with Gon and Killua, gave chase, pursued closely by Arisa and Fujino. Gon and Killua would've gone too, had their feet not been swept by a stream of water. The remaining cloaked being removed her disguise, revealing a female Kiri shinobi, whose hands formed a bird seal. "Your fight is with me."

_Suiton: Suidanha! (Water style: Severing Wave!)_

XX

"Hey how's your mom T?" Ren asked her blond teammate, who was leaning against a wall.

"She's alright I guess," Takeshi lazily replied, "she's still can't walk much."

"Well what'd you expect usuratonkachi?" Sazuto added from beside Ren, sharing the bench with her, "she just gave birth. How's your baby sister by the way?"

"Cheh shut up Teme," Takeshi snickered. "Saki is troublesome. She's constantly crying and shitting," he groaned.

"Saki? Hyuuga Saki? That's such a pretty name!" Ren beamed, "I wanna carry her!"

"Maybe after this mission I'll bring you to her Ren!" the Hyuuga promised, grinning. He stared at the door to the Hokage's office. "Man they're really taking their own sweet time."

"Yeah they are," Sazuto agreed with the blond. "Wonder what mission we'd be assigned to. Since Nyoko enrolled into some prestigious school in the Land of Spring, she wouldn't need our protection for quite some time."

Akagi approached the trio in the corridor, and stood next to Takeshi. "Still no?"

Sazuto shook his head in reply.

Ren's face contorted in disgust at stench that accompanied Akagi's words. "Sensei what does Fujino-sensei think about your excessive smoking?" she glared at the bearded man.

"Excessive? 2 packs a day isn't excessive Ren," Akagi joked. "Besides whatever my wife doesn't know can't hurt her."

The door to the Hokage's office opened, a team of shinobis exiting the room. Sazuto scowled at the sight of another Senju.

"Akagi-sempai," the Jounin sensei of Kanzaki's team greeted, bowing his head.

"Shuuhei," Akagi bowed back.

"Hi cousin!" Ren cheered.

"Still not dead yet Senju?" Sazuto instigated, earning an elbow to his side from Ren.

"Nope, not until I make you my bitch Uchiha," Kanzaki spat back. Sazuto rose from his seat, equalling Kanzaki's stare. Killing intent radiated from the two Genins. Not wanting to cause a scene, the girls stepped in.

"That's enough Kanzaki," Eria stood between the two, intercepting their glares.

"Come on Sazuto don't do this," Ren pulled Sazuto back.

Takeshi made his way to the masked Genin's side. "Geez those two need a leash eh?"

Aizen simply nodded.

"Alright let's not keep the Hokage waiting," Akagi knocked on the door before politely entering the office, followed by his students.

"We should make our move as well, we have a mission to complete," Hisagi Shuuhei turned and led his team towards Konoha's gates.

XX

"Team Akagi," the Hokage looked up from his scroll. "Did you enjoy your short break from missions?"

"Hell no! I almost died of boredom!" Takeshi proclaimed a little too loudly.

Annoyed, Sazuto bobbed the top of the blond's head. "Aren't Hyuugas supposed to be prim and proper? Usuratonkachi."

Inosagi chuckled, "well your next mission ought to-"

**BAM!**

The office door swung open, a man, dressed in black sleeveless clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, barged in. He was equipped with a sword strapped to his back. What caught Sazuto's attention was the signature spiral tattoo on the man's shoulder and the animal-styled porcelain mask on his face.

_ANBU. Just like Shin-nii._

"Apologies for intruding Hokage-sama, but I have urgent news pertaining to Kirigakure," the ANBU explained, respectfully bowing. Wounds littered his body, blood soaking the floor where he stood.

The Hokage eyes narrowed in concern, knowing that any news from Kiri would not be good. "Continue, Crow."

Crow straightened as much as he could, limping in between the Hokage and Team Akagi. "A band of Kiri shinobis have defected from their village, as the Mizukage has once again denied their formal request of invading Konoha."

"So? Why should a few measly Kiri shinobi bother me?"

"Well that's because they're not just a measly band of shinobi, Hokage-sama," Crow's tone hardened. "They are Kiri's Death Squad."

XX

Gon and Killua were busy holding their own against their female foe. Both Genins were efficient only in Taijutsu, requiring them to exert constant pressure on the assailant, to prevent her from utilizing her ninjutsus.

Ducking under Gon's thrust, she kneed Killua in the gut, and elbowed his face in one swift motion. The Inuzuka crumpled onto the ground, unconcious. Smirking, she backflipped, barely dodging Gon's roundhouse kick.

"One down, one to go," she snickered, as she landed.

Guremaru sprinted at full speed and leapt, and biting onto the woman's palm, drawing blood.

Howling in pain, she slapped her hand backwards, throwing Guremaru into a tree, incapacitating the pup. "Stupid mutt!" she turned back to the remaining Konoha Genin. "Don't you know who I am? I am Nana of Kiri's Death Squad!"

Unfazed, Gon retook his stance.

"Your ass is mine boy!" Nana blitzed forward.

XX

_The Death squad?_

"I think I've heard of them before," Sazuto recalled. "Yeah, brother once fought a member of the Death Squad on a mission. He specifically told me to avoid them, saying that he barely made it out of the fight alive." The room remained silent. "My father is strong, so anyone who can beat him shouldn't be taken lightly." The rest of Team Akagi nodded their heads collectively, having heard rumors of the Squad's cruel activities.

"It's true," Crow agreed, "I was patrolling the area around a bridge at the border between the Land of Fire and Water. A group of Konoha merchants were crossing the bridge, to trade in a nearby town, when they were stopped by a trio of cloaked beings. The beings demanded to know where the merchants came from, and when they got their reply, they mercilessly beheaded the merchants. I tried to stop them, but the odds were against me."

**Flashback**

Crow knelt on the wet ground panting, soaked by the pouring rain and sweat. "Why? They were civilians! They were innocent! Why did you kill them?" he demanded to know.

_Why does his chakra signature feel familiar? We've definitely fought before. Damn it I can't see his face under that damned cloak._

"Why the fuck not?" The cloaked being in the centre stepped forward, kunais in hand. "You Konoha people are a disease, a plague that needs to be wiped out! We are the Death Squad!" he proclaimed proudly. "We will not rest till Kirigakure is ours! We will not sleep till Konoha burns to the ground!" The cloaked being shot forward, raising his kunai.

Crow hurled a smoke bomb to the ground, disappearing in the cloud it produced. He deserted the area, sprinting home to report his latest findings to the Hokage.

**FLASHBACK END**

"I came back as soon as I could," Crow adjusted his mask, "we need to stop them Hokage-sama. We need to inform the Mizukage about their defectors. The Death Squad are planning to kill Konoha citizens under the pretense of the Mizukage's orders to foment Konoha into waging war!"

"Hang on," Takeshi interrupted, "did you say a town at the border between the Land of Fire and Water?"

Crow nodded.

"What's the name of the town?" Ren asked.

"Dendo," was Crow's reply.

The Hokage's eyes widened, as Sazuto clenched his fists in anger. "Let's go guys! Arisa's team might be in danger! They have no idea what's coming for them." Sazuto commanded as he left for Konoha's gates, tailgated by the rest of Team Akagi.

"Sazuto wait!" Crow yelled after them, but his cries were ignored. Crow promptly collapsed to the ground, succumbing to his injuries.

The Hokage was immediately crouched at his side, examining his condition. "Get a medic!" he yelled out of his office, before removing Crow's mask, revealing Uchiha Shinichi's face. "Your brother will be okay, Shinichi. Have faith in Sazuto," Inosagi reassured the ANBU agent.

XX

Kensetsu reached the riverbank separating the Land of Fire and Water, collapsing to the floor, exhausted. The bridge was within reach. Panting, Kensetsu wasn't aware of the short Kiri Shinobi behind him. The Kiri dwarf thrusted his kunai forward, aiming to plunge the knife into Kensetsu's spine, but his arm was restrained Fujino, who barely made it in time. She swung her leg, striking the Kiri man's side, but he dissipated into a puddle of water.

_Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)?_

"Sensei duck!" Arisa yelled from behind her, sprinting forward.

Fujino couldn't react in time. The force from the boot to her abdomen launched her backwards, plunging her into the river. Removing a pocket knife from his trousers, Kensetsu swung the blade upwards, but Midget easily evaded, punching him square in the face, effectively knocking the construction engineer out.

The taller Kiri shinobi seized the opportunity to stealthily ambush Arisa, but she sensed the danger with her Byakugan and countered accordingly, initiating a taijutsu brawl. Arisa used her smaller frame to weave through his heavy assaults, evoking attacks of her own, aiming to disable the towering man's limbs.

Fujino climbed out of the water, crouching on the river's surface with the help of her chakra. Scanning the area before her, she saw an unconcious Kensestu, while Arisa was occupied in combat. The Kiri midget was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for me?" a voice whispered from behind her.

Fujino doubled to see the midget finish a sequence of hand seals, who then raised a palm to her.

_Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison)_

From the river, a virtually inescapable sphere of water surrounded Fujino, whom under its immense weight, could neither move nor breathe.

_Shit!_

"Enjoy the view of my brother slicing that pretty girl's face into pieces," Midget smirked menacingly, keeping his palm firmly on the water sphere.

_If Arisa can get this midget to remove his hand from the sphere, the prison will be undone. But she can barely hold her own against that giant._

"Take Kensetsu and run Arisa! Get help!" Fujino barely made out her words.

Midget clenched his fist and poured more chakra into it, increasing the sphere's density, further crushing Fujino, whom grunted in response.

_Run? I can't just leave you here sensei, you'll die! No. I need to save you._

Arisa's resolve steeled, as she dished out a flurry of strikes at Giant.

XX

Sazuto ran at full speed. Even with the weight of Apollo and Aries on his back, he was outpacing the rest of his team, stretching the distance between them. He kept Kratos sealed in his left arm bracer.

"Sazuto slow down!" Ren shouted after him. "There's no point in fighting if you're burnt out!"

"Ren's right Sazuto!" Takeshi added. "Besides you can't fight them alone! So don't leave us behind!"

Sazuto grunted.

_Damn it! Even if they're right, I can't shake this bad feeling. _

His pace slowed, matching his teammates', however he still ran point.

_I'm coming Arisa. Hang on._

"Sazuto! I can see Gon and Killua fighting an unknown shinobi at the edge of my Byakugan's range! Killua is down, but Gon needs our help! He's not gonna last long!" Takeshi yelled.

Sazuto nodded, returning to maximum speed. "I'm going on ahead!"

XX

As the battle waged on, Nana seemed to be gaining more ground, as Gon was beginning to run on fumes. In all fairness to Gon, it wasn't a walk in the park for her, evident by her profuse sweating and swearing. As their kunais clashed again, Gon pushed Nana back. He crouched, swinging his leg across, targeting Nana's knee. She backflipped again, throwing her kunais at the Konoha Genin, who rolled out of the way. "You're pretty fucking good boy," Nana smirked. "Why not ditch that piece of shit village and join us? Boss would love to have you in the Squad."

Gon reverted to his combat pose, his usually joyous face remained austere. "I do hope you're joking," his voice stern, "because I would rather die a thousand deaths before I betray my home. Only a dishonorable person would seduce others to stab their homes in the back."

Nana stormed forward, her face flaring with absolute fury. "You wanna die for Konoha!? I'll fucking kill you right here, right now Hero-boy!"

Gon shifted his body, catching her incoming stab. "You may have no honor for others, but I shall honor you with a swift defeat." Gon aimed a jab at Nana's face, but she ducked, punching Gon in the gut. Coughing up blood, Gon was assaulted by a furious array of punches. He weaved and blocked as much as he could, however experience came into play, and the former Kiri Jounin landed a powerful strike to Gon's cheek, forcing him back onto the ground.

Fatigue overcame Gon, immobilizing him. Nana stalked to the Genin's side, stomping a foot onto his chest, drawing more blood from his mouth. "That's all you've got?" she cachinnated. "Big talk from a loser like you." Nanao reached into her knee holster, unsheathing a fresh kunai, and raised it high. "Time to die, Hero-boy," she grinned, bringing her kunai down.

XX

Arisa wasn't faring well either, as her knees were shaking from overexertion. She had successfully dodged most of the Giant's attack, knowing full well that a single blow from him was enough to take her out. She couldn't lose. Kensetsu's and Fujino's lives were in her hands. Arisa concentrated on the Giant's attacks, reading the patterns of his strikes, formulating a plan in her mind.

Howling, the Giant brought his fists down, but he missed, as Arisa rolled out of the way and to his back, drawing her palm back. Her jyuuken strike would've hit home, had Midget not struck her with a water jutsu.

"That's cheating!" Fujino yelled from inside the sphere.

"Fuck do I care? Hahaha!" Midget roared, clenching his fists again. Fujino writhed in anguish, the pain unbearable.

Arisa lay prone on the ground, propping her body up with her forearms, coughing the water out of her lungs. Sensing Giant behind her, she was greeted by tight slap to the cheek as she turned. Giant knelt down on her, gripping the collar of her jacket, bringing her face closed to his. Arisa turned her bruised cheek away, repulsed. "Hmm you smell nice," Giant smirked, taking a deep breath.

"Just so you know," Midget whispered, "my brother likes em young." He turned to his brother, roaring, "Hey Roku! Fuck her good! Hahahaha!"

Fujino eyes widened in disgust. She was about to witness her student, who was barely 10, be raped before her very eyes. And there was no way to stop it.

XX

Kirigakure : Hidden Mist Village, the hidden village of the Land of Water. Majority of its shinobi are very proficient with Suiton(Water style) jutsus.

ANBU: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. They answer to the Kage alone, performing high-level missions, such as assassination and torture. ANBU shinobi are hand-picked by the Kage himself; Age, gender, background or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. They wear their masks even in their own village, for their identity as an ANBU agent is to known only by the Kage and village elders.


End file.
